A whole new life
by Tcgreen21
Summary: A 20 year olds life is about to change as he goes to heaven and is given a new life in Zootopia
1. New beginnings

**Well everyone this will be my first time ever posting a story so I hope you all will like it! Leave any comments and I give all the credit to Zootopia for giving me the idea to write this story.**

A whole new life

'This couldn't be happening,' I thought to myself as I walked towards the pearly gates of heaven. As I approached, they slowly opened to a man sitting in a chair made from the clouds. He was dressed in a white robe and had long white hair and a beard that went to the bottom of his chest. He moved his gaze towards me and said "right on time," as he stood up from his chair. "Am I… dead?" I ask as I step closer to him, and he nodded to me and said "yes my son, but do not worry you'll be alive and kicking soon enough,". "What do you mean?" I ask as I was trying to understand what was going on. "My son I'm giving you another chance to live a life that will be completely new to you, you will be born into a different dimension than this one and you will make history!" he says as he comes closer. "So where am I going? Who am I going to be? What am I going to be?" I ask as the man takes one final step towards me. He leans in and says "do you remember that movie Zootopia?" he asks as a puzzled look comes across my face. "um… yes, I do, but why does that mat… wait a minute that's where I'm going?!" I scream as I start to freak out. "Well what animal am I going to become? Do I get a choice?" I ask as I take a step closer. "You are the son of Leodore Lionheart who is a lion, your past is a mystery and your future is unpredictable. You will figure out the rest when you arrive, but now I must say goodbye my son and enjoy your new life!" he says as he touches my forehead and everything goes black.

As I woke up I noticed that I was in a room that looked exactly like my old room, though several things had changed. The 2 Chainz poster on my wall now bared a Siberian tiger with gold fangs who was now named 2 Fangz. I got up out of bed and cautiously went to look in the mirror at my new appearance. I gasped at the image of a 20-year-old lion with a reddish mane for hair and little brown dots on my face that resembled the freckles I had when I was a human. "Man I hope nothing else is going to surprise me today". Just then the alarm clock on my night stand came to life and started blaring the morning news, a females' voice came on "Good morning my fellow mammals, today on ZNN were reminding everyone that today marks the six-month anniversary of Judy Hopps joining the ZPD and taking down former mayor Lionheart and former mayor Bellwether after the night howler incidents a few months ago…" I didn't want to hear anymore as I shut off the radio. "I can't believe it," I say as I sit down on my bed. "My father is in jail and I'm only five minutes into my new life," I say as I put my new paws to my face. Then I looked over to my nightstand and noticed an application form to the ZPD already filled out with my name and everything. So Tanner Lionheart is my new name huh, I thought to myself as I stood up, well I know now what I have to do. I'm going to join the ZPD and bring back my family's name from infamy! I thought to myself as I grabbed the handle to my room and threw it open, ready to see the new world that lied ahead.

As I walked down the stairs of the house I noticed that no one was home. I then realized that there was a note on the door from who I presumed to be my new mom. The note read, " _Tanner, I've gone to run some errands today so I'll be gone for a little while. Make sure to take the trash to the street and to wash your car. Love you, mom".'_ Wait a minute' I thought to myself… I have a car? I walked outside and my jaw instantly dropped, it was an early model Shelby GT Mustang, complete with a metallic dark blue paintjob, racing stripes, several obvious racing accessories, and a convertible top… this was my grandfather's car back in my old life. Without hesitation I quickly took out the trash and washed the car in under an hour, after that I hopped into the driver seat and turned the key. As the engine started it made a low rumbling sound as it roared to life, I pressed a button and the top folded into the storage compartment as I peeled out of the driveway heading towards the ZPD to turn in my application.

When I finally made it to the ZPD, I got to the front door of the precinct grabbed the handle and suddenly froze. What if everyone in this precinct knows who my father is? What if they won't let me even join the force? But then I remembered something my mother told me a week ago because the man did tell me I would have all my memories. I remember her saying "Tanner, I know that our family is having a tough time but don't let what happened to your father stop you from pursuing your dreams. I believe that you will become the best officer ever and I love you very much". I then tightened my grip on the door handle and pushed the door open as I walked into the precinct. As I walked to the front desk, I looked around and noticed that a lot of the officers were staring me down as I walked to the desk where a chubby leopard sat with headphones in his ears and dancing along to the music even though it was silent throughout the precinct because the son of Leodore Lionheart walked through the door. As I approached the desk the leopard caught sight of me and paused the music on his phone and took out his ear buds as he said "yes sir can I help you?" He asked in a cheerful voice. I looked down and saw the plaque on the leopard's desk said Clawhauser, "well I came today to turn in my application for the police academy". I said as I handed the piece of paper to him. "okey dokey" the leopard said "lemme just..." he paused and suddenly realized who he was talking to and reached for the phone and pressed number one and speed dialed someone I couldn't tell who. That's when all of a sudden I heard a phone ringing around the third floor. After about 25 seconds someone picked up the phone and answered with a low gruff voice, "yes Clawhauser?" the voice asked through the intercom. "Uh yes sir there is a mammal here who turned in an application to the police academy and I think you better take a look at it." Clawhauser said as he fed the paper into a fax machine. A few seconds later the gruff voice came back over the intercom, "send him to my office Clawhauser, and get Wilde and Hopps to escort him." Oh boy what have I gotten myself into.

As I walked up the flight of stairs being escorted by officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who put my father and Bellwether away I knew that I was in trouble. 'What did I do to deserve this,' I thought to myself as we made it to the third floor. "You know carrots, I bet this guy did something wrong and he's turning himself in to chief buffalo butt because he felt guilty." Nick said as we rounded the corner heading to the chief's office. Judy just shook her head and looked up at me and said "don't worry about him, you seem like a pretty nice guy so I don't think anything bad is going to happen." "I hope so, I think it's because of who my father is." I say as we near the door. Nick stopped and looked up at me and said "who's your dad?" and with all the courage I could muster in my body I proudly said "Leodore Lionheart." As soon as my father's name came out of my mouth Nick and Judy shared glances and then looked back at me with concern and what looked like sorrow on their faces as Judy finally broke the silence by asking me "You're Tanner Lionheart the son of former mayor Lionheart?" "yep, that's me. The son of a father who betrayed the law and landed himself in prison." As I finished my sentence we made it to the chief's office as I grabbed the handle I felt a paw grab mine and I looked down and noticed it was Judy. She said "Tanner… I'm sorry about what happened to your father." as she let go of my hand and took her place by the door. Confused by what Judy meant, I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open to find a water buffalo sitting behind the desk. His name was chief Bogo, and on his desk his name was inscribed on the plaque that sat at the front of his desk. "Ah you must be Tanner, please do come in." chief Bogo said as the door shut behind me.

I sit down in the chair facing Bogo as he looked over my application. "Is there a problem with my application sir?" I asked as the chief took off his reading glasses and sighed as he looked up at me "Tanner, first off I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened to your father." I looked at him and asked, "what happened to him." I said with seriousness. "In the prison where your father is being held, someone tried to take his life." chief Bogo said with sorrow behind his voice. "Is my father ok?! Did you find the guy who did it?!" I asked almost bursting into tears in front of the chief of police. "he's fine, he's being held in a protective environment, just in case someone tries to attempt something." Bogo said with confidence. "Now let me be clear about something. Because of what happened with your father, a lot of people are not going to be happy when his son joins the police force. But on the other hand you're a good guy Tanner, straight A's through school, when your father let you tour here when you were 15, I took you to the shooting range and you shot a perfect score, and was placed as number one on the leaderboard so I'm going to stick my neck out for you and allow you to go to the academy but on one condition, Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde! In my office!" He yelled as the door opened Judy and Nick walked in and stood beside me "yes chief Bogo?" they both said in unison. "I'm letting Tanner here join the academy to become a police officer but I don't want the drill instructor there to teach him, I want you to train him." Bogo said. "But sir is that allowed?" Judy said as she took a step forward towards Bogo. "Yes it is allowed Miss Hopps, you both will train him under my authority and I don't want to hear a single complaint, is that understood?" chief Bogo said with a little ferocity in his voice. "Yes sir!" Judy and Nick said in unison. "Okay good, now you will leave within the next five hours and you will begin training immediately, dismissed." Chief Bogo said as he opened a case file that was on his desk. As me, Judy and Nick walked out of his office, Nick said with a smirk on his face "well carrots, it looks like you won the bet" as we walked down the stairs back to the lobby of the precinct.

As I walked out the front door to go to my car, Judy walked up beside me and said "hey don't be nervous training with me and Nick will be like taking a walk through the park! You'll be an officer in no time!" she said with excitement. "Thanks Judy, I really appreciate it. So where do I need to meet y'all so we can head to the academy?" I asked as we approached my car. Nicks eyes immediately lit up as he saw the car I was driving and asked "is this your car?!" "Yes, it was my grandfathers but now it belongs to me" I said as I opened the door and climbed into the car. "Gotta say the lion has taste" he said as he smirked, he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door as he hopped in I asked "what're you doing?" "I'm riding with you to your house to inform your mom that you're going to the academy." Nick said as he shut the door "Judy will meet us back here and we will be taking your car there, hey Judy could you go back to the apartment and grab our things while I'm with him?" he asked as he buckled himself in. "Sure Nick ill meet yall back here in two hours." Judy said as she hopped into a patrol car and drove down the road heading to her and Nicks apartment. Nick turned to me and said "alright let's get going buddy." He said as I hooked up my phone and played the song Quiet Riots "cum on feel the noize". "Hey I like this song!" Nick said as I threw the car into reverse and then drove down the road back to my house in Sahara Square.

When we made it back to the house, my mom still wasn't home yet which had me worried because she said she would be home well before I got back. I frantically pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car running at a full sprint into the house. "Tanner what's wrong?" Nick yelled behind me. I didn't answer as I got to the door I noticed it was ajar and pushed it open that's when I saw her lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. I quickly ran over and felt for a pulse… there was nothing. My mom… the woman who gave birth to me is now dead in my arms. I began to cry uncontrollably as Nick walked in to find me with my dead mother in my arms "I need an ambulance to the Lionheart residence immediately!" Nick shouted into the radio. "Tanner what happened?" Nick asked as he came closer to me, "I don't know" I said in between sobs as I looked down I noticed she had multiple stab wounds in her abdomen and someone had slashed her throat. In the pool of blood was an envelope addressed to me in a plastic bag. I picked it up and opened the bag upside down, letting the envelope fall into my hand. I opened it and inside was a note made from clippings of a magazine. I began to read it and as I read it I became furious as tears rushed down my face as I slowly stood up, I handed the note to nick who began to read it out loud as I walked upstairs to get all of my stuff packed together. "Tanner, this is for ruining the future I could have had. Sincerely, Anonymous." As Nick finished reading the letter, I walked down stairs with tears streaming down my face and as I stepped down the last step I wiped my eyes and looked at Nick, "Nick I swear to god, when I find out who did this I'm going to rip their throat out with my bare paws." I said as I walked out of the front door of the house.

 **Had to republish because I had a bunch of grammatical errors that needed to be fixed along with some changes to the story to add some plot, the reviews and comments are a great help! So, I hope you like the story and ill post more tomorrow before I sign off for the weekend. Please send any questions/comments, all are appreciated! Have a great weekend!**


	2. Birthday madness

**Sorry guys, had some computer troubles Friday so i couldn't post the new chapter till today so i hope y'all had a great weekend and i hope y'all enjoy the story!**

A few months later

I stood on the stage in front of the entire ZPD dressed in full blues, anxiously waiting for Officer Hopps to call me to the podium and clip the badge to my shirt. 'I finally did it,' I thought to myself as I replayed the entire training process through my head. 'I accomplished my dream,' I finished thinking as I heard Officer Hopps call me to the podium. I walked over and faced her, then as she pressed the badge to my shirt securing it with the pin in the back she said "congratulations Officer Lionheart, welcome to the ZPD." As soon as she finished her sentence I thought that the entire ZPD police force wouldn't make a sound. But instead they all cheered as they threw their caps into the air. "Would you like to say a few words?" Judy asked backing away from the podium. I said "yes I would." I said as I took my place behind the podium and adjusted the microphone so my fellow officers could hear me. "I just want to say a few things," I said as I took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears. "I know a lot of people don't believe in me as of right now because of what my father did to the citizens of Zootopia almost a year ago… but let me say this. I am willing to run head first into any life threatening situation to help this city and its citizens because I want to help the mammals of this city and nothing is going to stop me." I said as I stepped away from the podium nearly bursting into tears because I knew the road ahead was going to be a rough one but I had to stay strong for both my father and mother. I started my new job at the ZPD in a week and I couldn't wait to start helping the people of this city.

The very next week on my way to work, I was listening to music as a few thoughts crossed my mind. One thought that kept coming up was I kept having nightmares of walking in to my old house and finding my mother dead on the floor, I tried to stop thinking about it. I knew that no matter what, someday I would find my mothers killer and make whoever killed her pay for what he did. Along with the man who tried to kill my father. As I pulled up to the precinct in my mustang, I checked for messages on my phone and I saw that Nick and Judy had both sent me messages on my way to the precinct both wishing me luck and hoping they would get a chance to work with me. I texted both of them back in a group text saying, "thanks guys, I really appreciate it! I hope I get to work with you both because I respect you both as officers and as friends." I sent the message as I stepped out of my car and walked up to the doors of the precinct. As I walked in, I spotted Judy and Nick talking to Clawhauser, I decided to walk over and say hey. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I neared the front desk. Judy and Nick turned around and saw me "hey Officer Lionheart!" Judy yelled as she ran over, jumped up and slugged me in the arm "ready to make the world a better place?" She asked me enthusiastically. "Of course I am!" I said while looking down at Judy. "Whelp we better get to the bull pen before Bogo has a mental breakdown." Nick said as we started walking to the bullpen. As we walked into the bullpen, all the other officers stopped what they were doing and all their eyes locked on to me, like a predator when it spots its meal. Not a word was said until a fellow lion walked up to me and said, "welcome to the force Officer Lionheart." The entire room cheered as I took my seat beside Nick and Judy. Chief Bogo walked into the bullpen and yelled over the cheering "alright everyone please take your seats, I'm going to hand out assignments. "Officers Higgins, Delgato, and Trunkaby! You will be patrolling the rainforest district, officers Hopps, Wilde, and Lionheart you will be patrolling savannah square, everyone else is on patrol, dismissed!" Bogo yelled as he walked out of the bullpen. I looked at Judy and Nick and said, "well looks like we're working together!" I said as I extended my fist out for a knuckle bump to Judy and Nick who gladly gave me a knuckle bump. "Well let's get going!" Judy said as she led us to the garage to get a cruiser. "Tanner, since its your first day you get to drive." Judy said as she hopped into the passenger seat as Nick got in the back. I walked over to the driver side and opened the door, I got in to the cruiser and buckled in as I shut the door. "let's do this." I said as I turned the key and the cruiser roared to life. I pulled out of the garage and headed towards Sahara Square.

As we drove down the streets of Sahara Square, I kept a constant look out for anything suspicious just in case something was to happen. Judy noticed that I was keeping my head on a swivel, "are you nervous?" she asked. "No, just ready to help this city Officer Hopps," I said as I looked down to her. "Tanner," she giggled, "just call me Judy! We're all friends here, and besides the first day is always slow so we may not run into any trouble today." She said as we came to a stoplight. As I looked to my left, I noticed a wolf walking down the street in a dark trench coat looking suspicious as he walked into a convenience store. "Judy," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt, "take the wheel and pull over to that store, Ill radio you if I need your assistance." I said as I got out of the car and walked over to the convenience store. I looked in the window and knew that the situation might turn badly. I noticed the wolf had a revolver pointed to the cashiers' head as the scared otter quickly cleaned out the register. I drew my pistol from my holster and walked inside as the wolf turned to the sound of the bell chiming as I walked through the door. The wolf aimed the revolver at me, "don't take another step cop! Or ill blow your brains out!" he screamed as he pulled the hammer back. "Listen! I don't want to hurt you!" I said as I walked closer to the wolf. "I mean it! Your dead if you take another step!" the wolf cried as he started to squeeze the trigger. "Listen to me!" I screamed as I slowly lowered my gun. "If you put the gun down, I promise that nothing bad will come out of this." I said as I walked closer. An evil grin came across the wolf's face as he said, "anonymous sends his regards." He pulled the trigger to the revolver, I jumped out of the way raising my gun and fired a round at the wolf. The bullet hit the wolf in the stomach and he howled in pain as he collapsed to the floor. I quickly got up and cuffed the wolf as quickly as I could. I applied pressure to the wound as I reached up with my hand to the radio on my shoulder "Nick! Judy! I need an ambulance now!" I screamed as I applied pressure to the wolf's bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding. Nick and Judy ran into the convenience store, "Tanner, what happened?" Judy asked as she ran over to me. "He tried to shoot me so I had to take him down, but we need to keep him alive!" I yelled. "Why? What is the importance of this guy?" Nick said as he walked over. "Before he shot at me he said 'anonymous sends his regards'." I said as I looked at Nick. The ambulance finally arrived and the medical team took over, "what hospital is he going to." I ask as I stepped back. "He's going to Zootopia general hospital." the medical team leader said as they wheeled the fox out of the store. 'I need to interrogate him.' I thought to myself as I walked back to the squad car with Nick and Judy in tow.

When we arrived to the hospital, I immediately walked to the front desk and asked "where's the wolf that got shot in the convenience store robbing today?" "he's in surgery right now, I'll let you know when he is conscious." The nurse said. 'I don't want to wait!' I thought to myself as I went over to the bench and sat down with frustration. Nick and Judy sat beside me and I could tell they wanted to talk about what happened, but I was to focused on what that wolf said to me. 'What was with this anonymous guy? Why did he kill my mom? Why did the wolf say that to me? 'I thought to myself as I laid my head into my paws trying to fight back the tears. I then felt a small paw land on my arm, I looked up and saw Judy staring at me with a concerned look on her face. "Tanner, whatever happens everything is going to be ok." She said trying to comfort me. "I just don't understand, why is all of this happening? I just want to know." I said as the tears finally surfaced sending me into an uncontrollable sob. A couple of hours later the nurse finally approached us "the patient is awake." She said. I immediately stood up and followed her to the wolf's room, when we made it to the room the nurse turned to me. "He's very weak so please keep it brief." She said as she opened the door. I walked in to see the wolf laying on the bed with gauze around his stomach with a blood stain where I shot him. Me Judy and Nick walked in and I could feel the anger rising inside me as the wolf's gaze met with mine. "What's the matter? Does the big bad wolf scare you?" the wolf asked mockingly to me. I couldn't take it anymore "Judy, Nick, leave the room please." I said coldly. "Ok Tanner, we'll be right outside." Judy said as her and Nick walked out the door. When the door shut I grabbed a chair and propped it against the door so no one could come in. I turned to the wolf and said, "you listen here, you're going to tell me everything I want to know or this is going to be very unpleasant for you." I said as I walked to the wolfs' bed. "what're you going to d…" the wolf tried to say but I didn't let him finish his sentence as I extended my claws and grabbed his stomach where they had just pulled the bullet out of him. "AHHHHHH! what the hell are you doing!?" the wolf asked as I dug my claws in deeper. "Who is anonymous." I said as I tightened my grip more and more. "Jeez man I don't know! He contacted me via cell phone and paid me a million to take you out! He didn't say a name or anything, that's all I know I swear to god!" he screamed as I released my grip on his injury. "Thank you for your cooperation." I said as I removed the chair and walked out of the hospital room leaving the wolf whimpering in his bed.

When I walked out of the room, Judy and Nick immediately walked over and asked, "what the hell happened in there?!" Judy asked as she came closer obviously upset because of the screams she heard coming from the room. "I was interrogating the suspect, and he said that he was hired by anonymous to kill me for a million dollars." I said as I looked at Judy. "Tanner what the hell were you thinking?! You can't let your anger get to you in situations like this!" Judy said. I immediately felt horrible about what I did, I walked over to the bench and sat down. I covered my face because I could feel the tears coming up because she was right, I caused harm to the suspect in order to get the info I needed. Judy saw that I was in bad shape and sighed as she walked over and sat in the chair beside me. "Tanner, listen you're a good cop, but good cops make mistakes too. I mean take me for example." She said as she put her paw on my shoulder. "Yeah your right Judy, I just have to learn from my mistakes." I said as I removed my paws from my face. I stood up and realized it was three o'clock and realized that my birthday was in 7 hours. "Guys, I almost forgot it was my birthday today." I said with a chuckle. "It's your birthday? Well why don't we go out tonight to celebrate? How old are you turning again?" Nick asked. "Yeah it my birthday! I'll be twenty-one at ten o'clock tonight! And I'm down to go out tonight and toss back a few, Judy you trying to come with?" I asked as I looked over to her. "Yeah! I'd love to! How about you meet us at our apartment at nine o'clock and we'll head to this bar I heard about called the watering hole, they've got karaoke and everything!" Judy said with excitement. "Sounds amazing!" I said as I stood up. "let's head back to the station, we've got paperwork to fill out." I said sadly, even though we had given Bogo our statements we still had paperwork to fill out. As we walked out of the hospital I stopped walking as one thought crossed my mind, none of my family was going to be there for my birthday. As a tear rolled down my cheek, I heard the cruiser pull up in front of me and the window roll down. "Tanner, come on bud! You can ride shotgun on the way back to the precinct!" Nick said with a smile. That's when I realized that Nick and Judy weren't just my friends or co-workers, they were my family too.

After we had finished our paper work, I drove home to my apartment in Sahara Square. After my mom died, Nick and Judy helped me move out of my old house and into Pharos apartments. The apartment wasn't five stars but it was home, with one bedroom, a king sized bed, a kitchen, bathroom and den for a thousand a month wasn't bad. When I got to the apartment building, I parked on the side of the street and ran up to my apartment because it was seven and I didn't want to be late. When I got to the apartment I walked to my bedroom and threw open the closet. This is a night I want to remember for the rest of my life, I said as I grabbed my go to black polo. I also grabbed a pair of blue jeans and my grey spikey tennis shoes to go with it. Before I walked out of the closet, I noticed my dad's old 90's Olympic windbreaker jacket he got when he went with his dad at the very back of the closet. I grabbed it and decided what the hell I'm going to wear it, I said as I laid my outfit onto the bed. My phone started to ring and I took it out of my pocket. I didn't recognize the number so I decided to answer. "Hello?" I said quizzically. "Hey son." My father said. "Dad! Are you okay I haven't heard from you in forever!" I said worried as tears started streaming down my face. "Yes son, I'm alright. I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that I'm so proud of you!" my father said with enthusiasm. "Thanks dad, I'm going to come visit you tomorrow ok? We have a lot to talk about." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Sounds like a plan sport! I'll see you tomorrow! I love you son." My father said choking on his words trying to fight back the tears. "I love you too dad!" I said as I started to cry more. I hung up the phone and wiped the tears from my face. 'tonight's going to be a good night' I thought to myself as I continued to get ready.

After I finished getting ready, I drove over to Judy and Nicks apartment to pick them up. I pulled up to their apartment building and parked out front. I was browsing through my music to find a song to get me pumped for the night but wasn't having much luck. I looked down to my watch and noticed I was thirty minutes early, so I decided to text nick. "Hey Nick, I showed up a lil bit early. Would you mind if I came up and hung out for the time being?" I sent the message and a few minutes later he texts back "sure thing bud! Room 234." So I got out of the car and headed up to their room on the second floor. When I reached their door I knocked to let Nick know I was there. Nick opens the door, he's wearing his traditional green Hawaiian shirt with his tie and grey pants and says "what's up man! Glad you came up, make yourself comfortable." "Thanks for letting me come up, I love the apartment Nick." I said as I took a seat on the couch. "Thanks man I appreciate it! Want to watch some tv?" Nick said sitting beside me. "Sure! Do you watch MMA?" I asked Nick as he was flipping through the channels. "Oh hell yeah dude! I love MMA!" he said as he changed it to MMA, a black bear and a polar bear were fighting in the ring when it came on and the fight had just begun. "I bet 5 bucks the polar bear wins this one!" I said as I pull a 5 out of my wallet. "Bet!" Nick said when he pulls a 5 out as well. We both set the money on the table and wait for the blood shed to begin. The bell dings and the polar bear runs towards his opponent jumping into the air. As the polar bear is coming down, he rears his right arm back and hits the black bear with a right hook right to the jaw. This causes the black bear to spin a 180 and then fall face first to the mat completely knocked out. The ref counts to ten and when the black bear doesn't get up he goes over to the polar bear and raises his arm in the air to declare he's the winner. "how did you know he was going to win?" Nick asked as I picked the money up off the table. "I watch MMA all the time and he's my all-time favorite fighter, he's known for one hit knock outs." I said with a smirk on my face. Judy comes out of here room in jeans, a white shirt and black leather jacket. "You boys ready to go? Judy asks me and Nick. "You bet! I'll call the zuber to take us there and then back after." I said.

When we got to the watering hole, we walked up to the bouncer checking id's as people went in and it was 10 o'clock, finally it's my birthday. "Are you excited?" Nick asked me. "Yeah I'm excited! I finally get to have a beer with two of my great friends and it's my birthday!" I said with enthusiasm as I handed the bouncer my id. "you're good." Said the bouncer handing me my I.D. back. As I walk in the smell of cigarettes, beer, and a hint of puke hit my nose but I didn't get sick, I was excited. I walk to the bar and sit down waiting for the bartender to get me a drink. "what can I getcha?" the bartender asked. I looked at the elephant and said. "I'll have a Budlight in the biggest glass you got." I said with confidence. "coming right up." The elephant said as he grabbed a mug the size of a pitcher and started to fill it with beer. Judy and Nick finally made it to the bar and sat beside me. "What would y'all like?" Asked the elephant. "I'll have an orange carrot ale." Said Judy. "And I'll have a Budlight." Said Nick. When they got their drinks, we went and found a table near the stage where the karaoke machine was set up. "So tanner how does it feel to drink legally." Nick said as he took a sip of his beer. I took a few gulps of my beer before putting it down and said, "pretty awesome!" I said as I wiped off my mouth. I looked towards the stage and saw the hyena that was currently singing karaoke was absolutely trashed. He was slurring on his words and couldn't stop laughing half the time so people weren't paying attention. Nick saw me looking at the stage and said, "Tanner, 20 bucks says you don't go up there and sing something for the entire bar." Before I answered, I looked around the bar and noticed that a lot of our fellow officers from the precinct especially chief Bogo were in the bar with us. I turned to Nick and said "Nick you're crazy." I said as I started chugging the beer. As I was chugging Nick ordered another round, and when I finished my beer I grabbed the second and chugged about half before I finally stopped. "Were you thirsty or are you scared?" Nick said with a sly grin. "No I'm not scared." I said with a grin trying to hide the nervousness. "it's alright if you are, I'm just saying it'd be awesome if you did." Nick said with a sly grin. "Don't let him pressure you Tanner." Judy said glaring at Nick. I quickly drank the rest of my beer and ordered another beer and six shots for me, Nick and Judy cause it's my birthday and I wanted to get a little wasted. Well a little wasted turned into me getting onto the stage and going to the karaoke machine grabbing the mic and saying, "hellllooooo everyone, hope yall are having a good time because I am!" I said as I took another sip of the beer that I couldn't remember what number it was. I saw Judy and Nick out of the corner of my eye, Nick couldn't stop laughing while Judy just had her paw to her face. I then heard Nick scream, "happy birthday Tanner!" as he took another sip of his beer. I heard all the officers cheer to nicks announcement as I put my beer over my heart. "thanks Nick!" I said looking towards him raising my glass in the air. "Soooooo I'm going to be singing the song Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen so I hope y'all enjoy." And after that sentence I blacked out.


	3. One thing after another

'I want to die' I thought to myself as I woke up from the night before. My head felt like it was about to split open as I sat up. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was in Nick and Judy's apartment, 'how did I get home?' I thought. All of a sudden I felt the contents of my stomach rising up my throat and quickly ran to the bathroom. All of the food and drink that I had had from last night came back to haunt me, as I quietly tried to throw up in the toilet trying not to wake Nick or Judy. When I finally stopped puking, I walked back into the den and sat on the couch, I laid my head on the back of the couch because my head still hurt like hell. The door to Nicks room slowly opened, and I was shocked to see Judy wearing one of Nicks t-shirts as she made eye contact with me on the couch. "Good morning Tanner, how do you feel?" she asked sympathetically. "I feel like absolute shit." I said as I laid my head back again. "So what were you doing in Nicks room?" I said with a grin. "Well there's no point in hiding it, me and Nick confessed our love for each other while we were taking care of you." She said with a smile on her face as her cheeks began to turn red. After she said that, Nick walked out of the bedroom and smirked when he saw me on the couch, "well, well, well. Looks like the mammal survived!" he said with a chuckle as he kissed Judy on the lips. "Please tell me nothing bad happened last night?" I asked with a worried look on my face. Nick and Judy instantly looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "What?" I asked getting worried. "Let me just show you." Nick said as he pulled out his phone. He pulls up a video and its of me on stage singing Fat Bottomed Girls. "Oh my god no." I said putting my face in my paws. "Oh it gets better! After you sing, girls literally threw themselves at you! Me and Judy had to beat them off with a stick to get you into the zuber." Nick said as he started laughing again. That's when I noticed a lump in my jacket pocket, I reached in and pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper, all with different numbers on them. "Are all of these girls' phone numbers?! There has to be at least 30 or so numbers here!" I said to Nick surprised. "Yes they are! You were quite the lady's mammal last night." Judy said with a smile as she sat beside Nick. As I looked through the numbers one caught my eye. The paper had the number at the top of the napkin while a note was written at the bottom. I read the note aloud "Tanner, I have to say that you've surprised me tonight. I never thought a lion, let alone yourself, could be one of the sweetest mammals' id ever have the pleasure of meeting! Give me a call sometime! Sincerely, Brittany." I laid back on the couch as a smile came across my face. "oh I almost forgot! Here's your forty bucks pal." Nick said as he handed me the money. "Thanks man. I had a lot of fun but I've gotta go get freshened up, I'm seeing my dad today and he'll want to know how my birthday went." I said as I got up and headed toward the door. "Alright, well take it easy Tanner!" Nick said as he and Judy leaned back on the couch to cuddle. "hey guys, yall make a really cute couple. I hope to have something like that one day." I said with a smile as I walked out of the door.

After I finally got freshened up, I headed over to the prison where my father was being held. I arranged for us to meet in one of the fancy meeting rooms where you can actually be together instead of behind a window. I waited in this room for about 15 minutes, until finally the door opens and my father walks in without handcuffs. I immediately got up and went over to my father, I gave him the biggest and strongest hug I could give because I finally got to see my father after all that has happened. "I've missed you so much dad." I said trying to fight back the tears. "I've missed you to son." My dad choked as he was trying to do the same. "But let's get down to it shall we? How's work? How was your birthday?" my dad asked with a smile. "well works going alright and last night was amazing dad, I wish you could've been there." I said with a frown. "I know son me too, but what's going on at your job? You sound upset?" my father asked me worryingly. I knew I had to tell dad, so I told him about the fox and the message from anonymous. After I finished the story, he grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry Tanner, were gonna find out who did this I promise." With a smile, trying to comfort me. "Thanks dad, but anyways last night I got this girls number!" I said with a big grin on my face. My dad slugged my arm lightly, "you're a sly dog, you got a picture?" he asked. "Unfortunately no, I was a little too drunk to remember anything that happened last night." I said with a sigh. "Well the only thing I know to do is give her a call and meet her in person, without the presence of alcohol." My dad said with a chuckle. "Yeah you're right dad, well dad I gotta get going. I'll come and visit again soon!" I said as we both stood up and hugged one last time. "I love you son." My dad said as he hugged tighter. I couldn't help but shed a tear as I told him "I love you to dad." When I got outside, I sat on the trunk of my car and pulled out Brittany's phone number. I stared at the number for a while, debating if I should call her or not. "Oh what the hell, what's the worst that could happen?" I questioned as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed the number and pressed call, when I put it to my ear I said "here goes nothing." It rang for a few seconds till what sounded like the voice of an angel came through the phone as she said, "hello?" "Hey, its Tanner we met last night at the bar? I was the guy singing karaoke." I said trying to get her to remember. "The hyena?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "that guy was pretty funny but no, the lion actually." I said with a chuckle. "Oh hey! I was wondering when I was gonna get a call from you! How are you?" she asked. "I'm doing pretty good, I just went to visit my dad, what about you?" I asked. "Nothing I'm bored out of my mind!" she said. "well um, what're you doing this afternoon?" I asked hoping she would say nothing. "nothing as far as I know, what did you have in mind?" she asked. "Well, how about Snarlbucks? The one in Sahara Square?" I asked nervously. 'God I hope she says yes' I thought to myself. "Sure! You want to meet there around two o'clock?" she asked obviously excited that I asked her to a coffee date. "Sounds good to me! I'll see you there!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "Ok! See you soon!" she said as she hung up. 'Today is probably the best day of my life' I thought to myself as I went to get in my car.

I sat patiently at the Snarlbucks, waiting for my mystery girl to arrive for our coffee date. As I took a sip of my coffee, I heard the chime go off which drew my attention to the door. My jaw instantly dropped, 'whoever this mammal was she is beautiful' I thought to myself as she got in line to get coffee. She was a black panther, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. she was wearing a bleach white dress, where the bottom stopped at her mid thigh. And her legs, I didn't even know where to begin. They were firm but not muscular, indicating that she worked out which was hot. Overall this was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in my life! When she finally got her coffee, she walked around for a minute before stopping in front of my table, "Tanner right?" she asked as her eyes met with mine. A smile went across both of our faces as I stood up and said "Yes I am, you must be Brittany?" I asked while taking her hand in mine and giving a light kiss on the top of her paw. She instantly blushed, "you're such a gentleman!" she said as I pulled her chair back to let her sit down. When she sat down I went back to my chair and took a sip of my coffee. "what did you get Brittany?" I asked her as I set down my coffee. "please call me Britt, and I got a caramel frappe with extra caramel! What about you?" she asked me with a smile. God that smile was out of this world! "I got a French vanilla latte with whipped cream." I said as I smiled back to her. "mhmm that sounds good! Can I try?" she asked leaning in. "sure!" I said as I handed her my coffee. She took a sip and her eyes went wide with amazement, she gave the coffee cup back to me and with her tongue licked away the whipped cream that was on her muzzle from the coffee and said, "That's really good!" "yeah it is." I said obviously distracted. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe, she was perfect! She's funny, cute, and likes coffee. "so what do you do for a living?" she asked with a smile. "I'm a police officer for the ZPD, I work with my partners Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. What about you beautiful?" I said with a sly grin. Britt instantly blushed and smiled as she said, "I'm a kindergarten teacher at Zootopia elementary, but you probably don't want to hear about that." She said as she took a sip of her coffee. "what? Are you kidding? I think it's awesome that you're a teacher!" I said as I put my paw on hers. She got even more red and couldn't stop smiling as she slipped her hand away, "not so fast buddy, you still have to take me to dinner first." "Ok, how about tonight? Say around 6:30? I heard there's a good pred restaurant in the Rainforest district?" I asked her, hoping that I'd get a second date. She smiled and leaned in as she said "sounds amazing!" she said with a smile. "Ok! I'll make reservations!" I said as I pulled my phone out to call the restaurant. "Well Tanner, I'm so glad we got to meet again, and I can't wait for our date tonight!" she said as she stood up from her chair. "I'm glad I got to meet you again too Britt! Can we get a quick picture?" I asked with a smile as we walked out of Snarlbucks. "of course!" she said as I took my phone out and switched the camera around to take a selfie. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're giving me a chance" I said. "What girl wouldn't?" Britt said as she planted a kiss on the side of my muzzle, "I'll see you tonight handsome." Words cannot express how happy I was in that moment! I waited for her to get out of earshot when I called Nick and Judy to tell them the news. "Hello?" Nick said as he answered the phone. "Nick! Where are you and Judy right now?" I asked. "Were at the apartment, why what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong bro! I'll see you in a few!" I said as I hung up the phone.

Nick stared at the picture while I told him and Judy about our coffee date, and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of that beautiful black panther. "She's beautiful Tanner! I'm happy for you!" Judy said with a smile. "Thanks Judy! That means a lot to me." I said as I took my phone back from Nick. "The best part is, me and her are going on a date tonight to the treetop restaurant for dinner!" I said with excitement. "That's awesome Tanner! So have you decided what you're wearing yet?" Judy asked me. "I was thinking about wearing a black tux with a red bow tie, you think that'd look good?" I asked Judy. "of course!" Judy said with excitement. "Ok, awesome! You think I could freshen up here? I won't have time to go home and get ready." I asked. "Of course you can Tanner, bathroom is right down the hall." Nick said as he got up to get me a towel from the closet. "Thanks guys, to be honest I'm nervous." I said as my gaze shifted to the floor, hoping they couldn't see the worried expression on my face. "Tanner, you're going to be fine! Just be yourself!" Nick reassured me. He was right, I just had to be myself. I grabbed the towel from Nick and went into the bathroom to shower. I heard my phone go off to tell me that I got a text message. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Britt! I opened it and it read, " _hey stud ;) can't wait to see your handsome self! xoxo, Britt."_ 'She called me stud' I thought to myself, that's a good sign right? I took a screen shot of the text she sent and sent it to nick and asked, _"is this a good thing?"_ I immediately got a text back from Nick that said, _"hell yeah dude! That's a very good thing!"_ well that made me feel better, so I sent a text back to Britt, _"can't wait to see you either beautiful ;) I'll see you soon!"_ I got in the shower after I picked the song You Make me Wanna Shout by Otis Day and the Knights. I couldn't contain my excitement, as I was singing the song to the top of my lungs using the shampoo bottle as a microphone. When I finally got out of the shower, I stepped onto the drying pad and sat there for a good ten minutes waiting for my fur to dry. When my fur was finally dry, I got dressed in my tux and decided not to wear the tie and just leave the top two buttons undone. I hooked my off duty pistol into my gun vest that was concealed by my jacket, I always carried it with me just in case. When I walked out of the bathroom, the looks on Judy and Nick's faces were priceless. "Dang Tanner, looking sharp!" Nick said as he came over and gave me a high five. "Thanks bro!" I said as I grabbed my keys, badge, handcuffs and wallet. "I'll let you know what happens! Wish me luck!" I said as I walked out the door.

I sat outside of Britt's' apartment building in the Rainforest district, waiting for the beautiful cat to come down the stairs. She finally emerged from the apartment wearing a red cocktail dress with red stilettos and a red handbag hanging from her shoulder. My jaw instantly dropped at the site of her as she walked up to me and said with a giggle, "be careful stud, wouldn't want a bug to get in there." She said as she grabbed my chin with her paw and lifted it to close my mouth. "You look absolutely stunning!" I said with a grin on my muzzle. "thank you, you look handsome." She said with a slight purr. I walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Thanks handsome." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. I instantly blushed, I made sure she was in the car before I shut the door. I went back to the driver side and got in to the car. I turned the key and the car came to life, I asked her, "ready to go?" she pressed the button to lower the top and said, "ready." As she looked deeply into my eyes. I shifted the car into drive and headed towards treetop gardens. When we got to the restaurant, a valet took my car and gave me a ticket stub so I wouldn't have to deal with parking. The jaguar behind the podium looked to me and said, "welcome to treetop gardens, do you have a reservation?" "yes it should be under Lionheart." I said with a smile. "ah yes, Tanner! I remember when you were just a small boy when you came here with your family! I'm sorry about your father." The jaguar said with a sad tone in his voice. "It's alright." I said as I fought back the tear trying to form. "Anyway, if you will follow me please." The jaguar said as we walked over to the back of the restaurant. He sat me and Britt beside the window facing a waterfall which looked amazing at dusk when the sun was setting. He handed us two menus and asked "what would like to drink tonight, mister Lionheart?" "I'll have a bottle of the best red wine you've got." I said with a grin. "very good choice sir, and you ma'am?" "I'll have what he's having." She said with a smile. When the waiter walked off to get our drinks, Britt asked me a question that I thought never would come up, "so you're the son of former mayor Lionheart" she said as she looked in to my eyes with a look I couldn't put my finger on. "Yes, my father is Leodore Lionheart. I hope it isn't an issue?" I asked worriedly. "no, it's not." She said with a smile as she put her paw on mine. "so tell me, what were you celebrating last night at the bar?" she asked me. "Well I turned 21 so my friends took me out to celebrate, which poses a question for me, how old are you beautiful?" I asked with a grin. "You know it's not polite to ask that, but if you must know I'm 21 as well." She said as she started making circles on the top of my paw. The waiter brought us our wine and poured our drinks as we sat there in silence for a moment. "Sorry, had to know. But anyway, what're you thinking about getting?" I asked as I used my available paw to pick up the menu. "I think I'm going to get the roast beef tips with noodles smothered in white alfredo sauce." She said. "That sounds really good! I think I'm going to get the steak with the noodles." I said as I put the menu down to have a sip of wine and look at her beautiful face. When she saw that I was looking she automatically blushed and smiled. The waiter came back and asked, "are you ready to order?" I motioned to Britt letting her know to order first. "I'll have the roast beef tips with noodles smothered in white alfredo sauce." She said as she handed him her menu. "I'll have the 16oz steak with noodles as well." I said as I handed him my menu. When the waiter walked away, I grabbed her paw and thought to myself, 'kiss her! You've got a chance! Take it!' so I pulled her towards me slowly and when our lips connected. It was the best night of my life. It was one for the history books.

After we had eaten dinner, we were on our way back to Britt's apartment. Her hand in mine as we drove down the road. When we finally made it to her apartment, I helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. When we got to the bottom of the steps of her apartment building, she turned around and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away just a little bit so she could look me in the eyes and say, "I had a lot of fun tonight." She said with a smile. "I'm glad you did beautiful." I said with a grin. I then put my hand behind her neck and pulled her towards me where our lips met in sweet embrace. We kissed for a few minutes until she pulled away and asked, "you want to come up for a minute? I'm not really tired and its only ten o'clock." She said looking at her phone clock. I smiled and said, "I'd love to." As I followed her up to her apartment. When we walked inside, her apartment set up was about the same as Nick and Judy's place but only because she had a glass window looking over the canopy. "would you like a drink?" she asked as she was already making herself one. "sure, what do you have?" I asked slowly walking over to her. She turned around holding a bottle of lion's mane whiskey. "I believe that you'll like this!" she said as she handed me the bottle. "Your one sly panther Britt, that's my favorite liquor." I said as I pulled her in closer to me so I could kiss her on her neck. She shivered as her tail started swaying with pleasure. "Uh oh, seems like I found the panthers' weakness." I said as I kissed her neck, only biting a little bit this time and then sucking her neck. Me doing this made her fall into my arms, she then looked into my eyes as I leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately letting my tongue travel through her mouth, making her moan. I pull away from her and say "wait, we need to take this slow I don't want to screw it up." I said panting. "I agree we wouldn't want to do anything we're gonna regret." She said as she gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "well, I guess I'll be going." I said as I put the liquor bottle down and head towards the door. "wait!" Britt screamed as I turned around. She threw herself into my arms and kissed me, as I pulled her closer to me my paws slowly went down to her sides as we kissed. I pulled away. "next time it may be different, who knows?" I said with a wink as I left her smiling in her apartment. As I walked out to my car I noticed something lurking in the shadows, but subtly disregarded it thinking it was a… "anonymous says goodbye." The attacker said as he removed the knife from my side. I suddenly felt cold, I could barely breathe as I fell to my knees. 'my day was going so well until this point' I thought to myself as I pulled my phone out to call Britt. I dialed her number but she didn't answer, 'this was it. This was the day I was going to die' I thought to myself as I fell to the ground. But then just as my vision was about to fade, an angel hung over me. it wasn't until my vision went completely black that I realized it was Britt.

Nick's POV

When Tanner left mine and Judy's apartment, I went and sat down on the couch to watch some tv. "So, what do you want to do you sly fox you?" Judy said as she came and sat beside me, looking into my eyes with her beautiful violet eyes. "I don't know, how about this?" I said as I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away and looked at Judy, whose cheeks were redder than my fur. "How about a movie?" Judy asks me with a smile on her face. "Yeah! We can do that. How about that crime movie you wanted to watch?" I asked as I walked over to the movie cabinet. "You mean that new movie with the two foxes that stop a drug cartel, and one of the foxes falls in love with his partner's sister?" Judy asked excitedly. "Bad Mammals 2." I said as I put the movie into the dvd player. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and took my seat on the couch, when Judy curls up next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. "You like that spot, don't you carrots?" I asked with a sly grin. "Do I like this spot? Yes, yes I do." She said as she kissed me on the cheek, I pressed play on the dvd player and the movie began. 2 hours later, the movie's credits were finally scrolling across the screen. I looked down and noticed Judy was sound asleep, so I leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. I heard a soft buzzing coming from somewhere in the apartment but decided to ignore it, but then I heard it again except much louder as I approached mine and Judy's room. I looked into the room and noticed that it was my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I picked up the phone and noticed that chief Bogo was calling me. when I answered chief Bogo's voice came across the line, "Nick, where are you and Hopps right now?" he asked with a stern voice. "Me and Hopps are at my apartment, why what's wrong?" I asked concerned. There was a silence for a few seconds until chief Bogo spoke, "Turn the news on Wilde." I went into the den and changed the tv to the news, that's when the phone dropped out of my hand in shock. Judy woke up from the sound of the tv on and asked, "Nick, what're you doing it's late." "Judy, we need to go to the hospital." I said as I walked to the closet to get my jacket. "Nick, what's wrong?" Judy said with concern in her voice. I looked at Judy with a tear streaming down my face as I said, "Judy, Tanner's in the hospital."

Back to my POV

I knew that I was in pain, that much I could tell as I started to wake up. My vision was very blurry as I started to open my eyes. That's when I noticed I wasn't in my apartment or Britt's, because the walls were bleach white along with the bed I was on. When my vision began to clear, I realized I was lying in a hospital bed with gauze wrapped around my stomach. I looked to my right and noticed a beautiful black panther sleeping next to me as her paw laid on mine. She awoke when she felt me moving in my bed, she immediately came to my side and grabbed my paw. Tears streaming down her face she squeezed my paw as she looked into my eyes. "I thought you were never going to wake up," she said as she started to sob. I slowly lifted my paw to her muzzle as I wiped the tear on her face. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." I said with a slight chuckle as I instantly regretted it because it made my wound strain. I then heard the door open and looked in the direction of the noise, I saw Nick, Judy, and chief Bogo standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, guess how the date was?" I sarcastically said, trying to lighten the mood. Judy ran over with Nick and Bogo in tow, she hopped on top of my bed and slaps me and says, "Don' you ever scare us like that again." Judy said, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Judy, your one emotional bunny. I'll be fine!" I said as I hugged her. "Glad to see your alive brother." Nick said as he wiped a single tear away with his jacket sleeve. I extended my fist as Nick gave me a knuckle bump. I looked over to chief Bogo and I say, "it's good to see you chief." I said trying to sit up. "Tanner, how did this happen?" Bogo asked as he came closer to the bed. "Well, last night me and this beautiful mammal went on a dinner date, then we went back to her apartment to drop her off, then when I walked to the car to head home and that's when the guy came from behind and stabbed me in my side." I said as I grabbed Britt's paw. "But what he said to me is the interesting part, he said to me that anonymous says goodbye." I said as my paw squeezed Britt's a little tighter. "That's the second time anonymous sent someone to take your life! I think we need to put you into protective custody." Chief Bogo stated as he crossed his arms. "Chief Bogo, that's not necessary. No matter what I do anonymous is going to find me." I said with a stern voice. "Well, either way I'm still assigning a protection team to watch out for you and you are on leave until we solve this case and no you don't have a say in this officer Lionheart!" he yelled at me as I lay in my bed. "Who is going to be assigned to me?" I asked. "officer Hopps and officer Wilde will be assigned to you, since you spend time with them anyway I believe they will do a stellar job, isn't that right?" he asks Judy and Nick. "Of course sir, we will protect him with our lives." Judy said with a serious look on his face. "Splendid, well I must be going, I have a press conference to attend. I hope you feel better soon Tanner." Chief Bogo said as he walked out of the room. "Well that went well." Nick said with a smirk.


	4. Evil has a face

It had been ten days since the night I was stabbed, the doctor told me it would take ten days for my wound to heal. Today was my final day there and I couldn't be happier. I wondered about what anonymous' plan was for me and why he wanted to kill me, but I wasn't worried of course. Reason being, was that Nick, Judy, and Britt were going to be by my side the entire time, helping me along the way. At first the doctors wanted me to take it slow for the first few days, but I was tired of taking it slow. I wanted to find this guy and get a little payback. So during the physical therapy process, I had one goal in mind, to beat the shit out of anonymous and throw him in prison. That was the only way I would have peace. "What're you thinking about Tanner?" Britt asked me with a worried expression. I looked into her gorgeous eyes, "what am I thinking about? Hmm, well I would like to get out of this hospital bed." I said with a smirk. "I know handsome, I know." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I raised my paw and ever so gently wiped the tear coming down Britt's face. "Britt, what's wrong?" I asked as I lifted her chin with my paw. "This is all my fault, I should have walked out with you, I should have…" she then burst into tears as she grabbed my paw and squeezed. I lifted my other paw to her face and said, "Britt, look at me. None of this is your fault, don't even think for one second that it's your fault." As I kissed her on her forehead, Judy and Nick walked into the room with the doctor in tow. "How are you feeling today Mr. Lionheart?" the doctor asked checking my iv bag and jotting down the information on the health monitor. "I feel great doc, still a little stiff right around here." I said as I circled my finger around my stab wound. "That area is going to be stiff for a while, but as long as you stretch and exercise like we told you then you'll be good as new." The doctor said with a smile. "So does that mean I can finally leave the hospital?" I asked with a smile. "Of course, all you need to do is sign out and you'll be on your way. And pick up a bottle of Tylenol from the drug store, it'll help numb the pain." The doctor said with a smile as he walked out of the room. After I signed the release papers, and got the bottle of Tylenol, we were heading towards Nick and Judy's apartment. "So Tanner, I think you should stay with me and Nick for the time being since you were put into protective custody. That way it won't even feel like were protecting you, it'll just be like us hanging out! Except 24/7." Judy said smiling from ear to ear, as she pulled the suv in front of her and Nick's apartment. "Yeah, that's fine." I said as I grabbed my prescription and headed inside. 'well how bad could it be?' I thought to myself.

Living with Nick and Judy had its perks, but it also has a few drawbacks, so let's pro-con this situation. Pro, hanging out with my best friends 24/7. I love hanging out with Judy and Nick because they are like my brother and sister, they always watch out for me and talk to me if I ever have a problem. Con, we've literally run out of stuff to do. We've literally done everything from watch movies, play board games, and play Xbox to where we've literally started people watching through Nicks window. That's when Nick got an idea and left to go to the police station, leaving me and Judy at the apartment by ourselves. When Nick finally came back, he had a ZPD laptop and a cardboard box with the words 'anonymous case' written in black sharpie on the side. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked as I walked over to Nick and grabbed the box. "Yes it is, since we've got nothing else to do, I suggest we go over the evidence and see if we can find anything we might've missed." Nick said with a smile on his face. "That was very sweet of you Nick." Judy said as she walked over to Nick and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for a friend." Nick said as he kissed Judy on the lips. We all sat down on the couch and started pulling out the evidence. When I pulled out the first piece of evidence, tears started to form in my eyes. The first thing to come out was the picture of my mother laying on the floor in a pool of blood. I slowly flipped the picture over because I hated reliving that memory, I began to sob as I put my paw over my eyes trying to control myself. "It's ok Tanner, we're gonna get this guy." Judy said as she put her paw on mine. "Thanks Judy." I said with a smile as we kept going over the evidence. That's when I came across the picture of where I was stabbed and that made me think of something. "Nick, pull up all the traffic cams that cover that apartment building." I said. Nick opened up the computer and pulled up the cameras to Britt's apartment, he rewound the tape to the night of my stabbing and played the video. We watched as I walked to my car, we noticed a black van on the opposite side of the street. "There, look at this." I said as I rewound the video a few seconds to show a figure dressed in black getting out of the van and walking towards me. In a matter of seconds, I watched as the knife went into my side, and then out as the figure walked back to the van and got in, then van started and peeled off. "follow the van, try to get a license plate!" I said as I searched through the cameras. I switched to the next camera and paused. "I've got you now. He ran a red light on vine street!" I said as I zoomed in on his face. The figure had taken its mask off and revealed its identity. "He's a tiger, I'd say around the age of 35, medium build, with a scar over his eye." I said as I took a screen shot on the screen. I flipped to the next camera and found the license plate. "T, 0, 2, M, 9, F. Judy, run that plate through the data base." I said as I went to go get a glass of water, then all of a sudden I heard a gasp escape Judy's mouth as I walked back into the den. "What's wrong?" I asked as I set the glass down. Judy turned the computer to face me and I couldn't believe my eyes. The mammal who stabbed me was none other than officer Delgato's brother.

"What the hell!? Officer Delgato's brother? You've gotta be kidding me right?" I screamed as I paced the room. "What if Delgato is in on this?" I asked with sadness in my voice. "There's only one way to find out." Nick said as he grabbed his phone and dialed Delgato's cell phone. _"hello?"_ Delgato asked as he answered his phone. "Hey Delgato, its Nick. I need you to come by my place for a minute." Nick said as he looked at me. _"Ok, I'll be there soon."_ Delgato said as he hung up. An hour passed before Delgato finally showed up. "Hey Tanner, how ya feeling?" Delgato asked as he came to shake my hand, but I just stood there with my arms crossed. "I'm fine I guess, I just have a few questions for you." I asked as I walked to the computer. I turned the computer to face Delgato and asked. "have you seen your brother recently?" I asked as I clicked the screen to life, revealing Delgato's brother's file. "No I haven't, why does this matter?" he asks me with a stern look on his face. I switched the screen over to the traffic cams that I had stitched together to show Delgato that his brother was the one who stabbed me. Delgato's eyes immediately filled with sorrow as he saw his own brother thrust a knife into my side. "Tanner, words cannot describe how sorry I am. How can I make it up to you?" he asked as he looked to me. "All I need is a few minutes with your brother, if you can bring him in to the precinct that's all you need to do, no harm will come to him I promise." I said as I put a paw on his shoulder. With that being said Delgato pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his brother to meet him at the precinct in one hour. When we arrived, Delgato was standing in the lobby with his brother beside him in handcuffs. "Judy, Nick, take officer Delgato's brother to the interrogation room and keep him company till I arrive." I said as I walked to the observation room that sat beside the interrogation room. I waited a good fifteen minutes before finally walking into the interrogation room with a case file in my hand. "Don't let what happened to the wolf happen here." Nick said as he and Judy walked out. I sat down across from Delgato's brother and watched as his brother's eyes followed me. "You're supposed to be dead." The tiger said as I opened the file. "Well, I'm alive and kicking. So great job with that one Mr. wise guy." I said mockingly. The tiger grinned slightly, "the name is Finn, and tell me officer, why am I here?" he said as his grin disappeared. "Who's anonymous?" I ask as I open the case file. "I don't know what you're talking about." The tiger said with a blank expression. "Well that just ain't gonna cut it dipshit. I mean seriously are you so dumb that you can't even remember your own employer I mean, come on!" I said with a smile as the tiger started to shake with rage. "You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that." The tiger said clenching his fists. "Oh I'm sorry does me calling you a dumb worthless sack of shit offend you?" I asked, raising the file up as the tiger swiped at me but failed because he was chained to the table. "SHUT UP!" the tiger screamed, obviously filled with rage. "THEN TELL ME WHO ANONYMOUS IS!" I screamed right back as I slammed my fist onto the table. The tiger slumped into his chair, "I don't know. I've only met the guy once and I was wearing a bag on my head at the time. So I'm sorry, I can't help ya." Said the tiger. "Ok, well enjoy the next 40 years of your life in prison." I said as I closed the file and walked to the door. "WAIT!" the tiger yelled as my hand grabbed the handle. The tiger reached into his pocket and pulled out a calling card. "He gave me this, he said that this is the account that he transferred my money to." The tiger said as he handed me the card. "Thanks, but I'm sorry you still have to go to prison for attempting to murder a police officer." I said as put the card into the file and walked out of the room, leaving the tiger in a rage as he cursed my name.

Anonymous POV

I sat there in silence, waiting ever so patiently for my messenger to return with good news. But I was growing tired and looked at my watch in anger. 'Where the hell is he!?' I thought to myself. I then heard the doors open, as I turned around and saw my messenger panting with his paws on his knees. "Sir! The assassination attempt failed. Officer Lionheart is still alive." The panicked hyena said as I rose from the chair. I let out a sigh as I walked over to the scared hyena. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "And where is our assassin now?" I asked as my claws extended. The hyena swallowed and said with fear in his voice, "he's in the ZPD's custody." I was instantly enraged as I dug my claws into the hyena's shoulder, causing him to scream out. "If you have any good news for me, I suggest you spit it out before I rip your little throat out." I said with anger in my voice. "We received a tip that Tanner is going out with his date tonight and they'll be alone! Please sir, please don't kill me." the hyena began to sob. "Don't worry little one, I'm not going to kill you." I said as I removed my hand from his shoulder. I then looked to the brown bear who was my body guard and said, "Ivan, take care of the trash please." And without a sound, the bear instantly pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the hyena in the head. "Ivan, assemble a snatch and grab team. We're going hunting." I said as I took a seat in the chair. The bear walked out of the room and I was alone, thinking to myself as I extended my claws. The thought of Tanner's blood dripping of my claws brought me nothing but happiness as I took a sip of the whiskey sitting on my desk. I pulled open a drawer to the desk and pulled out a picture that had collected dust for over 21 years. I wiped the dust away from the picture, a tear instantly formed as I gazed upon the little white tiger that I was holding in my arms. 'Don't worry my little flower. I will have my revenge soon.' I thought to myself as I set the picture on top of the desk. "Lionheart, you took away my little girl. So now I'm going to take your little boy." I said as I grabbed the liquor glass and took another sip.

Back to my POV

After what happened at the precinct I decided to go clear my head by going to see Britt. When me, Judy and Nick made it to the apartment I knocked on the door, hoping that she was home. "I'm coming!" I could hear from inside the apartment, 'thank god she's home.' I thought to myself. When the door finally opened, Britt threw her arms around me and kissed me on the lips in front of Judy and Nick. But I didn't care I was happy to finally have this lovely mammal in my arms once again. She pulls away and says, "I'm so glad you came!" She said as she ushered us into her apartment. I went and sat on the couch, I smiled when Britt came and sat beside me. She then leaned her head against my shoulder, as she pulled her legs up onto the couch to get comfortable. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said as she looked up and kissed me on the cheek. "Me too." I said as I pulled her in closer and gave her a kiss on her neck, she instantly blushed as a smile came across her face. I heard an ahem come from beside us, I looked over and there were Nick and Judy with smiles on their faces. "Sorry guys, guess I kinda got a little carried away." I said with a grin. "its ok, so what're yall planning to do?" Judy asked with a smile. "Well I was going to bring it up with Tanner before I asked yall, but since we're all here anyway I thought we could all go out to dinner together?" Britt asked with a smile. "I love the idea." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Sounds fun to me! What do you think Nick?" Judy asked, her eyes locking onto Nick's trying to convince him. "Sounds like a plan." Nick said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Alright then! Dinner it is! Where would y'all like to eat, lady's choice?" I asked as I rubbed Britt's back with my paw. Britt and Judy instantly looked at each other and smiled as Judy said, "How about that new restaurant in Sahara Square called the fox and the hare? It's got a good Pred/Prey food variety?" "sounds amazing! So what do we have to wear?" Nick asked. "Coat and tie, and Nicholas Wilde, I better not see you in that green Hawaiian shirt and tie." She said with a stern look on her face. "Carrots, you think I'd do that to you I'm hurt!" nick said as he placed his hand over his heart. I chuckled and said, "well good news is I have a spare suit in my car, in case of emergencies. I'm gonna go grab it, Nick you want to walk with me?" I asked as I got up and walked to the door. "Let's go bro." Nick said as he followed me out the door. When we reached my car I hit the unlock button and threw open the trunk to grab my suit, but that's when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I instantly passed out.

'Ok, this shit is getting annoying.' I thought to myself when my brain finally started to kick back on. I tried to move but realized I was stuck, where ever I was. That's when I heard a low thumping sound, I tried to lift my head but it hurt too much as I let my head fall back down. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." A low and evil voice said as they grabbed my mane and yanked me back. A light shown into my face, it was too bright for me to see my captor. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked groggily. "Oh my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eric Sloan, but you can call me Sloan." The figure said. As he let go of my mane my vision began to clear, a white tiger, dressed in a suit as he stood over me. "wait a minute, don't tell me. Your supposed to be some kind of 007 evil villain wannabe?" I asked as a smirk came across my face. "typical, you're just like your father." Said the tiger as he let go of my head letting me get a clear view of where I was. I was tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse in Tundra Town. "Alright, Dr. Sloan. What do you know about my dad?" I asked trying to wiggle free. "Well, your father ruined my life. So I plan on ruining his life in return." Sloan said as he walked circles around me. "My father is a great mammal. He would never ruin someone's life, let alone try." I said getting angry. "Well guess what, your father isn't what everyone thinks he is." Sloan said as he pushed my chair causing me to fall on my back. I heard something fall on the ground, I noticed that my phone had fallen out of my pocket. So while Sloan was turned around, I reached for my phone with what mobility I had. I was cut short when Sloan ran over and kicked me right in the spot where my knife wound was, causing me to cry out in pain. I then noticed that my phone was right beside my hand! I picked it up and immediately opened the recorder app to record the conversation. I pressed the record button and asked Sloan, "so why do you think my father isn't a good mammal." I asked as I hid my phone in my sleeve. Sloan turned around and started to laugh maniacally. "Your father is the reason my daughter is dead, the one and only reason. When your father and I first met, I was developing mechanical enhancements for mammals so they can live longer, stronger, smarter. I developed these." Sloan said as he extended his claws, they reflected in the light as he moved them around. "tungsten, one of the strongest metals in the world. I implanted them myself. But these were just one of the many enhancements I had envisioned. But when my daughter was diagnosed with heart problems as a young kit, I quickly went to work. Trying to find a solution, to help her. And that's when it hit me, a mechanical heart that pumps the blood just like a regular heart except stronger. I spent all of my time and research trying to find a solution, and when I finally almost had the final piece, your father had to come along and shut down my work." He said as he clenched his fist. "why did my father shut you down?" I asked. "well, I started doing some… unnecessary testing on other animals while I was trying to find an effective solution, but your father found out and shut me down. A few days later my little kit died of a heart murmur, and it's all because of him!" he screamed as he kicked me in the chest with all of his strength. I fell to the ground in agony as the phone slipped out of my shirt and across the floor. Sloan walked over to where my phone lay on the ground and picked it up, noticing that I recorded the conversation. He let out an evil laugh as he walked over and sat me upright. "You silly lion, you recorded the conversation thinking you might get something out of me?" he said as he clicked the delete button. "Well I have an idea, why don't we call your friends?" he said as he clicked the muzzletime button next to Judy's name and switched the camera around to face me. it rang for a few seconds before the screen filled with Judy and the rest of the ZPD in the background. "Oh no, Tanner! Are you ok? Where are you?" Judy cried. "Don't worry, he's with me. I'm Dr. Eric Sloan by the way." Sloan said as he switched the camera back around to face him. "Why are you doing this?" Judy screamed. "Because, this lions father took everything I had! So now I'm going to take everything of his." He said as he switched the camera back towards me. He extended his claws as he walked over to me and shoved his claws full force into my wrists cutting my carotid arteries, making me cry out in pain. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I heard a voice come through the phone, it was Britt's. Sloan slowly pulled his claws out of my wrists and turned the camera back around to face him. "As of right now you have fifteen minutes to come and save your friend before he dies from blood loss. But I highly doubt you can get here fast enough. And by the time you get here I will be long gone, so I would focus all of your attention on him." Sloan said as he stopped the call and set a timer for fifteen minutes. "See you around Tanner." Sloan said as he walked outside. Time slowly passed as I watched the timer counting down, the amount of blood I had already lost was already starting to play tricks on me. As I sat there, my head hanging as images of my life began to flash before my eyes. The day I graduated the academy, the day I met Judy and Nick, my 21st birthday, seeing my dad, and most importantly Brittany. God only knows how much I wanted to see her again. I lifted my head to look at the timer once more and there were two minutes left. "Britt, I know I'm only talking to myself, but if I don't say it now then I might as well take it with me to the grave. Brittany, I love you." I said as I looked back to the clock. That's when I noticed the sound of a helicopters rotors hovering over my head. I looked up and tried to see the helicopter, but my body was too weak from the blood loss. That's when I noticed Judy, Nick and Britt running towards me. As the clock hit zero. Everything disappeared.

Britt's POV

The heart monitor beeped slowly as I sat beside Tanner, with my paw lying on his. "Nick, please be honest with me." I said as I looked to Nick, who was sitting beside me. "What is it Britt?" Nick said as he put his paw on my shoulder to comfort me. Tears began to pour out of my eyes as I looked to Tanner laying in the hospital bed, "Is he going to make it?" "I don't know Brittany, from the amount of blood that he lost, the doctors have said he has been touch and go for the past few hours." Nick said as he looked over to Tanner. "Well is there anything we can do? I feel like there is something we can do." Judy said as she laid her head on Nicks shoulder. "There's only one thing we can do, and that is hope that Tanner is strong enough to come back swinging." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Judy as she cried. As I looked at Tanner, all the memories that we've already made were playing through my head as I started to cry. That's when I heard the door open, I looked up and noticed the doctor walking in with a nurse. I immediately got up and asked the doctor, "doctor, please tell me you have some good news." All the doctor did was let out a sigh as he looked me in the eyes. "In Tanners current condition, I'm surprised he has lasted this long. He lost 75% of his blood which results in class 4 hemorrhaging, which results him slipping into a coma. Luckily we were able to transfuse enough blood into his system for him to be stable. But going comatose is a very serious thing that cannot be helped. So as of right now we do not know if Tanner is going to wake up or not. I'm very sorry." The doctor said as his head lowered in sorrow. "It's ok, Tanner will come out of it. I know he will." I said as I walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. As tears started streaming down my face I said with all of my heart, "Tanner, I know you can hear me, please come back to me. I can't do life without you by my side, I absolutely refuse to do life without you! Because you have made me the happiest mammal in the world! You have filled an empty space in my heart that I've been trying to fill for years. I love you Tanner Lionheart! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I finally burst into tears. I just couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears came like a flood as I buried my head into Tanners chest. 'please. Just please wake up.' I thought to myself as I slowly sat back down and laid my head on his bed, as I drifted off to sleep.

My POV

"hello? Can anyone hear me?" I said as I stood in a room completely enveloped in white. I tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind as I started walking through the room. "Ok, there are only two things that this can be. Either I'm dead, or I'm dreaming." I said as I kept walking through the room. That's when I heard the sound of thunder and then a door appearing in front of me. 'I guess I'm supposed to walk through the door?' I thought to myself as I grabbed the handle and pushed it open. I found myself walking through a graveyard and thought to myself, 'why am I here?' I saw a crowd in the distance, I decided to walk over and see what was happening. My paw slowly came to my mouth in shock of what I saw. Nick, Judy, chief Bogo, Brittany, my father, and the entire ZPD police force were gathered around a casket that was covered by the flag of Zootopia. 'No, please god no.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the casket and grabbed the lid. As soon as I lifted the lid, I was in complete shock to find that I was laying in the casket. "I'm dead?" I said to myself as I dropped to my knees. "No you're not dead, you're in a coma." I heard someone say behind me. I immediately got up and turned around, I found a figure dressed in a black robe with a hood on to cover his face and a scythe in his hands. "let me guess, you're the angel of death?" I asked as I shut the lid to the casket. "Yes I am, but before you ask the question 'are you here to take me away' no I am not. God has given me specific instructions to show you events of what would happen if you decided to die." The angel of death said to me. "Wait a minute, God told you, to show me scenarios of what would happen if I decided to die? What kind of sick joke is that?" I asked as I walked over to death and stare into the darkness under his hood. "I can assure you, that this is no joke!" Death said as he pointed to my casket being lowered into the ground. "You want to see something? Look at this!" Death said as he snapped his boney fingers. The scenery changed and I found us in a hospital room. He spun me around and I instantly began to tear up when I saw myself lying in the hospital bed. Nick, Judy, and Britt were sitting by my side, I could see Brittany crying as the doctor came into the room. "look at her face Tanner, you want her to go through the rest of her life alone? What about your friends? And what about your father? If he loses you he has nothing left! He's already lost his wife, he doesn't need to lose you too." Death said as he snapped his fingers again. Two doors appeared, one labeled with life, the other with death. "You have a choice Tanner, to either live and continue fighting for your friends, your friends, and for Brittany, or to roll over like a dog and give it all up. So what's it going to be Tanner Lionheart. Life or death." Death said as he took a step back, obviously giving me space to think. That's when I heard Brittany starting to cry and I looked over to her standing by my bed. "Tanner, I know you can hear me, please come back to me. I can't do life without you by my side, I absolutely refuse to do life without you! Because you have made me the happiest mammal in the world! You have filled an empty space in my heart that I've been trying to fill for years. I love you Tanner Lionheart! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!" I heard Brittany say as she laid her head by my unconscious body. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I looked to Death. "thank you for showing me this." I said to death as I grabbed the handle to the door and opened it.


	5. Waking up

hey guys! finally finished chapter 5! Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy! And the reason that the text blocks are so big is because it's all one scene. I'm sorry that I'm not like everyone else who formats theirs just right, i'm new to this and i wanted to do something different. So I'm sorry if you don't like how i formatted it, I'll try to do better about that. Another thing i want to bring up is if y'all have any questions, suggestions, or comments on how i can improve the story or my writing please don't hesitate to leave a review. Heck! send me a private message, i would love to have a chat with y'all. i would greatly appreciate it! I'm new to the whole writing scene but I've come to enjoy it! So enough monologuing from me! Enjoy the new chapter!

My eyes flew open as I sat up and tried to breathe, but there was something in my throat. I began to choke as I reached for my mouth, I felt a tube and grabbed ahold of it. I began to pull as hard as I could, I started to choke because the tube took up my entire throat. As the end of the tube came out of my throat, I gasped for air as I looked frantically around the room. The door swung open as doctors poured into the room to assess the situation. "Well I'll be damned." The doctor said as I threw the breathing tube to the ground. "Can someone get me a glass of water and some food? I feel like I've been in a coma." I said with a smirk. After I had gotten something to eat and drink, the doctors were checking my vitals just to make sure everything was ok. The doctor walked to my bedside, "Tanner, we've informed your friends that you've come to and they are on their way." the doctor said with a smile. "Thank you doctor. Tell me something, how long was I out?" I said with a concerned look. The doctor said with a look of sadness in his eyes, "you've been in a coma for about two and a half months." "Two and a half months." I said as I looked down to my bed in disbelief. "But that shouldn't matter anymore Mr. Lionheart, at least you're alive and well." The doctor said with a smile as he walked out of the room. I looked around the room as I lay in the hospital bed, waiting for Nick, Judy and Britt to arrive. I couldn't wait to see them again, especially Britt because she feels the same way about me. I mean she said she loves me for crying out loud! I heard a knock on the door, as I looked, a sly fox and an emotional bunny stood in the doorway. "What's up big guy? Get some good rest?" Nick said with his classic grin as he walked over to my bed. "I guess you could say that." I said with a chuckle. All of a sudden, a grey blur flew across the room and hit me as its arms tried to wrap around my neck. I looked down and noticed it was Judy, and she started to sob as my arms went around her. "We thought you were never going to wake up." Judy said in between sobs. "Oh Judy, please don't cry. I'm just glad yall are here now. Where's Brittany?" I asked with hope in my voice. That's when I noticed someone standing in the doorway, I could tell she was crying because of the streaks running down her fur. "Brittany?" I said as I sat up in bed and let go of Judy, letting her down beside Nick. Britt slowly walked over to me and placed her paw on mine as she looked into my eyes. She bent down and planted her lips on mine as we kissed in sweet embrace. As she pulled away she looked into my eyes and said, "don't you ever leave me like that again." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere." I said as I kissed her again, occasionally letting my tongue slip into her mouth. As I pulled away, I looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Brittany, I always will." "I love you too Tanner." She said with a smile. "So what went on in that brain of yours for the past two months?" Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Judy. "Well it's a long story but if you wanna hear it then be my guest." I said with a chuckle. I told them everything, from my funeral, to death giving me a choice, to me being in the hospital bed, and most importantly Britt confessing her love to me while I was in a coma. Nick just looked at me with a surprised look on his face as I told my story, and when I was done all he could say with a smile was, "Well, I just want to say, I'm glad to have you back buddy." "It's good to be back." I said as I gave nick a hug.

A few days after I had woken up from my coma, the doctors had me participate in physical therapy and tests to see if I was in perfect condition. They had me doing everything from walking to lifting weights, and after all of that was over with I finally got to go home with Nick, Judy, and Britt. When we finally got to my apartment, the first thing I did was I got Nick, Judy, and Britt to fill me in on what happened while I was in a coma. "Well, where to begin. Well after you went into the hospital, me and Judy haven't stopped looking for Sloan, the problem is he's gone completely off the radar. No credit cards, no phone records, nothing at all! It's like the mammal fell off the face of the earth." Nick said with an angry tone. "It's ok Nick, we'll find him and make him pay for what he did." Judy said as she grabbed Nick's paw to calm him down. "But there's one thing I don't get. If it was Sloan's goal to kill Tanner, then why didn't he? He gave us enough time to get to Tanner before he died." Nick said with a confused look on his face. "Maybe it's because he knew I would survive? He knew exactly when I would die from him cutting my carotid arteries, but he knew that yall would make it in time. So my question is why keep me alive? What is Sloan's plan?" I said as I ran my paw through my mane, confused at the current situation. Britt sat beside me and grabbed my paw as I started to contemplate what to do next. Then that's when it hit me, "Nick, Sloan said something to me before he left me to die in that factory!" "what did he say?" asked Nick. "He said to me 'see you around Tanner', do you think he has more planned for me?" I asked nick with concern in my voice. "No Tanner, I think he has something planned for all of us." Nick said as he looked off into the distance, trying to think of what Sloan had in store for us. "So what was Sloan's reason for wanting to kill you Tanner?" Britt asked. "He said that my father was the reason that his daughter died. He was trying to create a mechanical heart to replace his daughters failing one. The mechanical one was supposed to help his daughter by making her blood pump stronger and healthier. But Sloan was using experimental mechanical hearts on other mammals to see if it could work, and it killed many mammals in the process. When my father found out, he shut Sloan's project down. A few days later after my father shut him down, his daughter died of a heart murmur, which is why he blames him. He wanted to kill me because of the fact that my father denied him to complete his research to help his daughter." I said. Nick, Judy and Britt looked at me with sorrow in their eyes, because they couldn't believe what I was telling them. "But the possibility that the heart would've worked in the first place would've been a longshot! Even if he had perfected it, there's like a 50/50 percent chance that the heart would have even worked." Judy said. "But Judy, this was the mammal's daughter. I understand why he did it but…" I tried to say before Nick interrupted. "But it doesn't give him the right to try and kill you!" "Nick is right Tanner." Britt said as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "So what do we do?" Judy asked as she looked to me for the answer. I looked at Britt and then back to Judy and Nick as I stood up and said, "were not going to stop looking for him until he's either in a prison cell, or in a wooden box six feet under the ground. And if I'm the mammal that has to choose if he lives or dies? Then I'll just have to find out myself."

After about two weeks of physical therapy and training to get back in shape, I decided to pay chief Bogo a visit. When I got to the precinct, I was greeted by whistles, cheers, hugs, and handshakes from all of my fellow officers. Chief Bogo on the other hand was not so excited to see me, "LIONHEART! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Bogo screamed as he walked back into his office and slammed the door. "Well. He seems happy to see me." I said sarcastically as I walked to Clawhauser's desk. "Tan the mammal! How ya doin buddy?" Clawhauser said as I walked up to his desk. "Well Clawhauser, I feel amazing and I'm ready to get back out on the streets." I said with a smile as I placed my new gold aviators with brown lenses on my face. Clawhauser let out a chuckle, "Tanner you are one funny mammal, but I doubt chief is going to let you hit the streets two weeks after you've come out of a coma." "Don't worry Clawhauser, I've got this." I said as I made my way to Bogo's office. When I made it to Bogo's office, I knocked on the door to let him know I was there. "Come in officer Lionheart." I heard Bogo say as I opened the door. "Chief Bogo, how are you doing today? Well I hope!" I said with a smile on my face as I sat in the chair across from him. Chief Bogo let out a sigh, "Tanner, what're you doing here? You should be resting." "Chief Bogo, I've been resting for two and a half months. I'm ready to get back out there." I said with a serious tone in my voice letting him know I wasn't joking about the current situation. "Tanner I refuse to put you back out there! It's too dangerous!" chief Bogo yelled. "Chief Bogo, I'm tired of sitting on the side lines! I want to get back out there and help make the world a better place! But with Sloan out there, my friends, my family, and me are in danger and I can't stand idly by while he has his crosshairs on them. So whether you let me get back to work or suspend me, I will not rest until he's behind bars. Chief Bogo let out a sigh as he rose from his chair and extended his hoof, "what's happening?" I asked slowly extending my paw. He grabbed ahold of my paw and shook it as he said, "welcome back, officer Lionheart." "Thank you sir." I said as I stood up and saluted him with my free hand. Chief Bogo let go of my paw and sat back down as he said, "well? What're you waiting for? Get out there and find Dr. Sloan officer." "Yes sir." I said as I stood up and started to walk out of his office. "And Tanner." Chief Bogo called to me before I walked out the door. He got up from his desk and walked over to the cabinet and opened it to reveal a safe that was hidden inside. As he put in the code I looked away to maintain privacy, and after a few seconds I heard him clear his throat letting me know it was ok to turn back around. When I turned around, I noticed an elegant wooden box in his hooves as he sat the box on the desk. "Tanner, you've proven yourself to be a great officer, friend, and role model to everyone around you. As per request by your father, he told me to give you this when you were ready." He said as he lifted the lid to the box, revealing a custom Colt M1911. The pistol was chrome with black and gold accents and an elegant grip with my mother and father's initials engraved on it. "That pistol was the one you used the day you toured here at the precinct. Your father had me customize it after you joined the police force, but wanted me to wait to give it to you until I thought you were ready." Chief Bogo said as he pushed the box towards me. I picked up the pistol and admired its beauty. I looked up to Bogo and said, "you kept it all this time?" as I laid the pistol back in the box. "Yes I did. Cause I knew someday you were going to become an officer of the law, your father knew it too." Bogo said with a smile as I looked back down at the pistol. A tear rolled down my cheek as I shut the lid to the box, I looked at chief bogo and with a smile I said, "Thank you Chief Bogo, this means a lot to me." "You're going to need this." Chief Bogo said as he handed me a M1911 belt holster to hold my newly acquired firearm. I quickly removed my standard firearm belt holster and put the new one in place, I could barely contain my excitement. When I grabbed the beautiful chrome pistol, I looked at it for about a minute and smiled before putting it into the holster on my side. "Now go and make the world a better place." Chief bogo said as I gave him one final salute before walking out of his office.

After I left Bogo's office, I called Nick and Judy and asked them to meet me at the shooting range. When we arrived, I carefully pulled out the pistol that Bogo had just given me and handed it to Nick for him to look at it. "Just wow. And Bogo has had it ever since you toured here 6 years ago?" Nick asked as he admired the craftsmanship of the gun. "Yup, and my father had Bogo specially customize it with my mother and father's initials on the handle." I said with a smile. "have you had a chance to shoot it yet?" Judy asked. "That's why we're here." I said as I took the gun back from nick and loaded a full clip into the pistol. "GOING LOUD." I said as I put on my ear muffs. I looked down the sights to my first target, it was a criminal with a ski mask on. I squeezed the trigger and let the bullet soar through the air, it hit the target in the head as the next target popped up. I was unloading rounds so fast the course could barely catch up as I loaded a fresh mag into the clip. I kept firing until the buzzer went off to let me know that time was up. I blew away the smoke that was coming out of the barrel, I then clicked the safety button in place so it wouldn't fire as I turned to the leaderboard to see my score. When I first toured the precinct and shot at the range, my score was 4,195, this time I scored a total of 5,000! I beat my previous record by a longshot! I turned back around and noticed everyone's faces were in shock, in light of what just happened. "What's with everyone?" I asked Nick and Judy, as I began to pick up the empty shell casings that covered my station. "You shot flawlessly! You didn't miss a single target and beat your previous score by 805 points! No one has ever 'completed' the course like that before!" Judy screamed with joy as she pointed to the leaderboard. "Well, I guess I got lucky?" I said as I picked up the last casing and threw it into the bin. "Well anyways, I'm in the mood for some hand to hand combat. Who wants to spar?" I said looking to my fellow officers, seeing if any of them would accept my offer. "I'll spar with you." I heard a voice say as he came through the crowd, it was officer Delgato and he didn't look to happy. "Alright Delgato, I'll see you in the sparring room in twenty minutes?" I asked with a smile as he walked up to me, getting in my face. "You can count on it Tanner." He said with a sincere tone in his voice as he shoved me out of the way walking out of the shooting range, then all the other officers had begun placing bets on who would win the fight. "What's his problem?" I asked looking to Judy and Nick for answers. "Well, after you had his brother put in prison he has made it his mission to get back at you somehow, and I think you just presented him with the perfect opportunity. To kick your ass in the ring." Nick said as we walked out of the shooting range heading towards the sparring room. "But his brother tried to kill me?! He deserves to be in prison!" I retorted, completely surprised by what I had heard. "It was his brother Tanner, tell me you wouldn't get mad if you had a brother and Delgato threw him in prison." Judy said with her paws on her hips. All I could do was look down and sigh as I said, "you're right Judy, I would. So what should I do? Apologize?" "Well let's get you prepped and I don't think it's a good time to say that to Delgato right now." Nick said as we walked into the locker room to get me prepped for the fight.

" _Ladies and gentlemammals! The moment you've all been waiting for! In this corner, weighing in at 623 pounds, standing at a good 6 feet tall, the tiger in the grass… DELLLGATOO!"_ Clawhauser said as the entire ZPD cheered as Delgato walked to the ring. Clawhauser began to speak into the megaphone again, _"And in this corner, weighing in at 400 pounds, standing at 5 foot 9 inches, the king of the Sahara… LIONHEARRRTT!"_ I walked out of the locker room to the sound of the entire ZPD police force shouting and clapping as I walked to the ring. The look on Delgato's face was not pleasant as I stepped into the ring. I took my place in the corner across from Delgato as Nick and Judy made sure my MMA gloves were secure. "Guys, is it a bad time to say that im nervous?" I asked, as Nick rubbed my shoulders to get me loosened up. Nick looked over to Delgato's corner and noticed he was looking at Tanner, probably thinking of tearing Tanner apart limb by limb. Nick swallowed nervously and said, "nah man, you got this!" he said trying to sound calm. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" I asked as I looked to Judy, hoping she would say no. "I wouldn't say 'die' per say, I would say… it'll be a close match." Judy said with a nervous smile. _"Fighters! Come to the center."_ Clawhauser said into the microphone. Me and Delgato stood up almost simultaneously, we walked to the center of the mat to meet Clawhauser in the middle. "Gentleman I want a good, clean fight. Listen to my commands at all times, defend yourselves at all times. Touch gloves and go back to your corners." Clawhauser said as he backed away. Me and Delgato stood there for what felt like years, until Delgato said with all the hate he could muster in his voice, "I hope you're ready Tanner, cause im not gonna let you walk outta this ring until your back in a coma." I looked to Delgato and said, "may the best mammal win." I said icily as I extended my gloves. He hit my gloves and we walked back to our corners, Nick was standing in the corner waiting for me. "Hey Tanner, I got some advice for ya." Nick said as I finally made it to the corner, "what's that?" I asked with a smile, thinking Nick had a way for me to beat Delgato. "Never let him see that he gets to you. He's going to say things to catch you off guard and that's when he will strike." Nick said as he finally exits the ring. I turn around and me and Delgato's eyes lock, Clawhauser raises the megaphone to his mouth and says, _"LADIES AND GENTLEMAMMALS! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"_ As soon as the bell dings, me and Delgato begin to move towards each other in our own fighting stance. I was waiting for Delgato to make the first move, as I cautiously inched forward.

Outside of the ring

Chief Bogo walks over to Clawhauser who is now standing outside the ring. He taps him on the shoulder and asks, "what're the odds for Tanner versus Delgato?" Clawhauser looks at the chief with a look of confusion and says, "um, right now it's a 2/98 split for Tanner winning. Nick and Judy are the only ones who bet for Tanner." Bogo pulls out his check book and a pen as he asks, "how much will I win if I bet on Tanner?" Clawhauser counts up the amount with his Gazelle calculator and says with a shocked expression on his face, "the pot's at 10,000 chief. Which means if you bet on Tanner and he wins, you will take home around 3,000 dollars." Chief Bogo hands Clawhauser the newly written out check and says, "Put me down for Tanner winning." Clawhauser takes the check and nearly faints as he says, "Chief! This check is for six Thousand dollars! Sir, I would highly advise you to bet on Delgato, he is our top officer for hand to hand combat." Chief Bogo leans into Clawhauser and says, "I know that Clawhauser, and I don't care! Put. Me. down. For Tanner." Chief said as he started to become agitated. "Yes sir." Clawhauser said as he put the check into the winner's pot.

Back on the ring- round one

Me and Delgato continued to dance around the mat, waiting for each other to make their first move. I inched closer and as I did, Delgato inched forward and yelled, "get ready to go crying to your mommy… oh wait." I instantly became furious, with all the strength in my legs I ran at Delgato and threw the first swing. He easily dodged my punch as his right paw turned into a fist and hit me on the left side of my muzzle, causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get up, but that's when Delgato got on top of me and started throwing punches faster than I could block them. After a few of his punches connected with my face, I finally forced him off of me and got up to get back into the fight. Delgato charged and threw a punch towards my face, I threw my hands up to protect my face. That's when Delgato's knee connected with my stomach, causing me to clutch my stomach in pain. The bell finally went off, letting me and Delgato know the round was over. I walked over to my corner, Judy and Nick were already waiting for me with clean towels, bandages, and water. As I sat down on the stool, Nick grabbed me by the muzzle and said, "what did I say?! Don't let him see that he gets to you!" he said as he shot water into my mouth. "Nick, I don't know what to do! He was talking shit about my mom, of course I'm going to get mad!" I yelled as I spit the blood that had been collecting in my mouth into the bucket. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna go back out there, and you're going to give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he feels about it." Nick said with a stern look on his face as the bell dings calling us back to the center of the ring.

Round two

I got up and made my way to the center of the ring, when me and Delgato hit gloves to start the second round, I said without hesitation, "hey Delgato, how's your brother? Heard he's rotting away because of some lion cop. Oh right, that was me!" I yelled as I raised my gloves, ready to defend whatever he threw at me. Delgato roared with anger as he sprinted towards me, throwing punches faster than I could block. When I finally saw a window of opportunity, I used all my strength as I threw an uppercut right into Delgato's jaw, making him stumble backwards. Delgato regained his footing, I saw his jaw move around for a minute before finally spitting out one of his teeth. "You know, I don't get it. How could a pathetic lion like you exist? Oh that's right. You have a criminal for a father." Delgato said with an evil grin. "THAT DOES IT!" I screamed. I ran with all my strength and jumped into the air towards Delgato. I used my momentum to kick him in the chest, sending him stumbling into the fence. I immediately ran over and pinned him to the fence, I punched him continually in the muzzle using my anger to fuel my punches. Delgato head butts me, causing my vision to blur. He then wiggled free and began to punch me in the face. I jumped back, trying to get away from his punches so I could let my vision correct itself. The bell then dings, the second round was over. From what I could feel, it seemed Delgato was winning. I walked back to my corner, I sat in the chair and waited for Nick to give me water to spit out the blood in my mouth. Instead, I got a slap to the side of the head and noticed it was Judy. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing the side of my head, even though Judy was small she could throw a punch. "You need to stop letting your anger get the best of you! You want to know something that helps me when I'm fighting in the ring?" Judy asked as she wiped blood away from the cut that was on my face. "Sure." I said as I took a swig of water and spit it into the bucket to wash out my mouth. "Whenever I go into the sparring ring, I picture all of my friends and family in my head to keep me calm. I then envision the person I'm fighting as Bellwether, because of what she did to all the mammals I saved and to me and Nick. Which in turn gives me the drive to win. Tanner, I want you to picture Brittany in your mind, but replace Delgato with Sloan." I closed my eyes and thought of Brittany and her beautiful smile, my heart began to beat steadier. When I opened my eyes, Delgato was no longer in the ring with me, Sloan had taken his place and he had a devilish grin on his face as he looked at me. Judy could see the fire burning in my eyes, I stood up and took one last swig of water before the bell dinged again.

Round 3

When we made it to the center of the ring, me and Sloan tapped gloves to start the final round. Without warning, Sloan's leg came up and hit me in the ribs causing me to cry out in pain. Sloan then grabbed me and threw me against the wall, throwing me off balance. Sloan then began to punch and kick me in every spot that he could as I started to slide down the fence, slowly starting to black out. 'I can't do this! I'll never beat him!' I thought to myself. 'You can do this Tanner! Do it for your family! Do it for your friends! Do it for me.' I heard a voice say in my head… 'Britt?' 'Yes baby, it's me. Now, get up and finish this!' I heard Britt yell in my head as my adrenaline went into overdrive. I instantly came back up and threw a left hook, hitting Sloan in the face. "This is for trying to kill me!" I screamed as I threw a right hook, hitting Sloan in the face again. "This is for making my friends suffer while I was in the hospital!" I yelled as I threw another left hook, causing Sloan to back into the fence from the hit. I pinned Sloan against the fence with my left hand as he spits blood out of his mouth. "And this?" I said as I reared my right paw back. "This. This is for trying to take the love of my life away from me!" I yelled with all the air in my lungs as I let my paw soar through the air. Time seemed to slow down as my fist connected between his cheek and his jaw, I heard the distinct sound of bones breaking as my hand came off his chest. Sloan slowly fell to the floor with a loud thud as I turned, ready to strike if he tried getting up again. When his body finally laid on the floor motionless, the crowd fell silent as I fell to my knees and roared as I cried out tears of joy. The fight was over. I beat him.

After the fight

When I reopened my eyes, Sloan's body faded away and revealed a knocked out Delgato lying on the mat. I looked to the ceiling and said, "Sloan. When we meet again, I will not rest until you are just a motionless and lifeless body. You will pay for what you have done." I looked over to Clawhauser, who ran over to Delgato's motionless body as paramedics arrived on the scene to care for the knocked out tiger. Seeing that the tiger could no longer continue, Clawhauser ran over to me and raised my left arm in the air, he then raised the megaphone to his mouth and shouted, _"LADIES AND GENTLEMAMMALS! AS A RESULT OF A KNOCK-OUT, TANNER LIONHEART IS YOUR WINNER!"_ Even though the mammals that bet against me lost, they still cheered for me as I raised my other paw into the air. Clawhauser then wrapped his arms around me as he began to laugh and hug me with all of his strength. "Congrats buddy!" He said as he let go and walked over to the paramedics who managed to wake Delgato up. All of a sudden the song We Are The Champions by Queen, began to play as I slowly walked over to Delgato as the medics tried to get him to his feet, but Delgato disregarded their help as he tried to get up by himself. When I got beside Delgato, he looked up at me with a look of disgust as he said, "What do you want? Did you come over here to rub the win in my face?" He then tried to pick himself up again only to fall back to the mat in pain. I knelt down and extended my paw, "No. I came to help a fellow officer and friend up." I said as I used my free hand to wipe the blood away from my mouth. Delgato looked to my paw and then back to me with a smile. He grabbed my paw and with all of the strength I could muster, I pulled him to his feet. He then threw his arms around me and said, "I shouldn't blame you for throwing my brother in jail. What he did was wrong, I just had to suck it up and face facts." He said as he pulled away and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good officer Tanner, don't let anyone tell you different." Delgato said with a smile as he walked out of the ring with the paramedics to address his wounds. I looked around for Judy and Nick as I walked back to my corner, I finally found them and noticed that chief Bogo was standing next to them. I walked over and said, "well that wasn't too bad." I said with a smile as I walked through the gate in the fence as i walked down the steps, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground with my back against the arena. Nick instantly grabbed the water bottle and handed it to me, "if only you could see your face." Nick said with a sly grin as I drank from the water bottle. Judy was overcome with joy as she wrapped her arms around my arm that was keeping me up, "I knew you could do it!" She yelled. I then looked to chief Bogo, who was holding 3 stacks of bills and a check in his hands. "Well, well, well. Seems like the chief has some walking around money." I said as I got myself off the ground. "Not just me." he said as he grabbed one of the wad of bills and threw it to Nick, and then another to Judy. He then handed me one of the stacks and said, "don't go spending it all in one place." He said with a smile as he walked away. "Thank you sir!" Nick and Judy said in unison as they put the money away in their drawstring bags. I looked down at the wad of cash in my hand and smiled. Because I knew exactly what I was going to spend my money on.


	6. The proposal

Hey guys, it's me again! So from the amount of views that this story has gotten (which has hit a solid 870), I've decided that after I write this story, I'm going to write a series! With different villains, crimes, etc. But I've decided that I'm going to need some help! So after this story is done, I'm going to let someone help me write the next story in the series! So if you're interested in helping me write what i hope to be another amazing story, please message me! But since I am still working on this one, please send me questions, comments, opinions, anything really! i enjoy all of y'alls input because thats what is driving me to continue writing. Well anyways, here is chapter six! Enjoy!

I sat in my apartment staring at the lump of cash that Bogo had given me after the fight. I felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket, because I knew what I wanted to get, but I wanted to run it by Nick before I made any rash decisions. I picked up my phone and dialed Nick's number hoping he was off duty today like I was. Nick answered like he was just waking up, _"hello?"_ "hey Nick it's Tanner, um are you off duty today by chance?" I asked as I continued to stare at the cash sitting on my coffee table. _"Yeah I am, why what's up?_ Nick replied. I breathed a sigh of relief as I asked, "do you think you could come by my place? I got something to ask you." _"Do you want Judy to come too?"_ Nick asked. "Uh nah just you, this is kinda a bro thing." I said to Nick as I pushed the money away from me removing the temptation. _"Oh ok, yeah I'll be over there soon."_ Nick said as he hung up the phone. About forty minutes later, Nick arrives at my apartment and knock on my door letting me know he's here. I opened the door and let nick in, taking him to the den where the money sat. "So what's up man you sounded weird on the phone." Nick said as he sat on the couch. "Nick, you know how everyone says you're gonna find that special someone in your life?" I asked as I looked to Nick who had a sly grin on his face. "what?" I asked wondering what he was thinking. "You want to ask Britt to marry you." Nick said, his grin growing into a full out smile. "How did you know?" I asked, completely surprised that he knew what I was talking about. "Well, funny story really. I was gonna ask Judy to marry me! But I cant think of how to ask her." he said as he pulled the ring from his shirt pocket. "What?! No way! This is crazy!" I said as Nick put the ring back into his pocket. "So have you gotten the ring yet? Or is that why the stack of cash is sitting on the coffee table?" Nick asked as he pointed a finger to the cash. "I'm having trouble finding a ring. Where did you get your ring from?" I asked as I grabbed the cash and put it into my pocket. "I bought it from that jewelry store in the mall, it's called Fru Fru's jewelry box. I actually know the owners father, I can probably get you a good deal but you would have to meet him first" Nick said as he pulled out his phone. As he scrolled through his phone to find the number, I decided to look up Fru Fru's jewelry box on my phone and see what they had in stock. Nick finally found the number and pressed the call button, he waited anxiously for the mammal to answer as I browsed through the wedding rings. "Hey, it's Nick. Judy's doing good thanks for asking. I'm fine, but hey my friend needs an engagement ring to propose to his girlfriend and I was wondering if you could help him out. Ok. Ok. Thank you so much see you soon." Nick closed the phone and looked to me and said, "Our ride will be here shortly." Nick said as he got up and walked to the door. I was instantly confused, 'what does he mean our ride?' I thought to myself as we walked out of my apartment.

When we walked out of the apartment building, a black limousine pulls up in front of me and Nick. The door opens and a large polar bear steps out of the limo looking to me and then down to Nick. "How are ya doing today Kevin?" Nick said with a smile. The polar bear let out a huff as he stepped to the side, ushering us into the limo. I took a seat along the driver side seat as Nick was put in between the two polar bears. "Nick, who are these guys?" I asked as I looked around the limo, worried about what was going on. "This mammal here is Kevin, and this is Raymond. Don't worry Tanner nothing bad is going to happen." Nick said with a calm voice to assure me everything was safe. As we drove down the street, I noticed that we were heading towards Tundra Town. "Nick why are we going to Tundra Town?" I asked between my teeth. "The girl's father lives in Tundra Town were just paying him a visit." Nick said as we turned into the driveway of a big mansion. I looked around and noticed polar bears at the gate and all the doors leading into the house, 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' I thought to myself as the limo came to a stop. Kevin opened the door and stepped out of the limo, allowing me and Nick to climb out. When we got inside the house, we were escorted by Kevin and Raymond down a hallway filled with doors. We made it to the one at the very end and when Kevin grabbed the knob, he looked to me and then to nick as he turned the knob and let the door swing open. The room had a big wooden oak desk sitting in front of a mantel, with the picture of an elderly arctic field mouse resting above it. We stood in front of the desk and waited until the door beside us opened up, a monstrous polar bear bent down as he walked through the door, making his way behind the desk. He sat down with a loud thud as he placed his hands on the table. When he removed his hands, he revealed a tiny chair and using his claw he turned the chair around to reveal an Arctic shrew sitting in the chair. "Nicky my boy, it's good to see you." The field mouse said as he extended his paw, waiting for Nick to kiss the tiny ring on his finger. "It's good to see you sir. I would like to introduce to you my friend and partner, Tanner Lionheart." He said as he extended his hand towards me, beckoning me to come closer. I cautiously stepped forward as the tiny field mouse's paw extended again, waiting for me to kiss the tiny ring. I carefully kissed the ring as I slowly took a seat in the chair behind me. "Tanner, this is Mr. Big, the leader of the mob in Tundra Town. Judy saved his daughter's life from a runaway doughnut and she is now the godmother of his daughter's child." Nick said as he took a seat beside me. "So, Mr. Lionheart. What can Mr. Big do for you today?" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well Mr. Big, sir, I am having trouble finding an engagement ring to ask my girlfriend to marry me. Do you think you can help me?" I asked hoping that it wasn't too much to ask. Mr. Big thought for a moment before he said, "Well, my daughter has a jewelry store in the mall called Fru Fru's jewelry box. Ask for Fru Fru my daughter, she'll get you a good ring." "Thank you Mr. Big." I said with a smile on my face. "Mr. Big, I have a question." I said as I looked to Mr. Big. "What is it my boy?" Mr. Big asked as he stood up. "You hear about all major crimes that go on around Zootopia don't you?" I asked, hoping I wasn't stepping over an invisible boundary that I wasn't allowed to cross. "Yes my boy, I know about everything that goes on in this city." Mr. Big said straightening his coat. "Have you heard about a mammal named Sloan around Zootopia? He's a white tiger and has already tried to kill my father, he killed my mother, and he has tried to kill me twice now. I think he has a plan for all of us, and I need to stop him sir, please." I said with sincerity in my voice as I leaned in and my paws together. Mr. Big thought for a moment before finally saying, "I heard a rumor that a bunch of mammals are going to try and rob the Zootopia chemical plant tonight. One of them mentioned a white tiger but I'm not sure." "Thank you Mr. Big." I said as I leaned back in my chair. "Well I believe it is time for you two to go get an engagement ring. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Lionheart." Mr. Big said as he sat back down into his chair, he was then carried back through the door he was carried through earlier.

After we were dropped off back at my apartment, I drove me and Nick to the mall to get the ring. When we arrived to Fru Fru's store, a store attendant came up to us and asked, "how can I help you today?" "Can we speak to Mrs. Fru Fru please?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yes sir just one moment." The attendant said as she walked into the Manager's office. A few moments later the attendant came back with a field mouse in her hands, stepping very carefully to make sure not to drop her. "NICKY!" the little shrew squealed as she kissed nick on the cheek. "What can I help you with today?" she asked looking towards me. "Well, my name is Tanner Lionheart. I asked your father to help me find an engagement ring to propose to my girlfriend and he sent me here to talk to you." I said as I smiled. "Awww, well I'd be happy to help! I've got just the thing! Leah! Go get the new ring that came in today!" Fru Fru said excitedly to the attendant. The attendant walked into the back and brought out white box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. The attendant carefully removed the ribbon, making sure not to drop the box. when she lifted the lid, a tear came to my eye as I said, "It's perfect." The ring had a gold and chrome band wrapped around each other like a vine, and they connected at the top which held a diamond in place. "How much?" I asked looking at Fru Fru. "Well since you are friends with daddy I'll sell it to you for 4,000." She said with a smile. I reached into my jacket and pulled out the wad of cash as I said, "I'll take it!"

I admired the ring as I let Nick drive my car back to my apartment, 'Ok ive got the ring, now ive just gotta figure out how to ask her' I thought to myself. When we made it back to the apartment, me and Nick were trying to come up with clever ways to ask our girlfriends to marry us. "Hey! Why don't you take her to the sky trams?" I asked thinking I had hit the jackpot. "No, people have used that to many times already." Nick said as he was laying on the couch. "Dude we have to be the stupidest mammals on earth, we can't even figure out how were going to ask our girlfriends to marry us." I said as I fell onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. I looked to Nick and asked, "can I see your ring?" "knock yourself out." He said with sadness in his voice, I grabbed my ring and held them next to each other. 'two rings, two gentlemammals and two lovely girls. What to do what to…' I cut my thought as a new idea appeared into my head. "Nick, what if we proposed to them at the same time? We would go on a double date to a fancy restaurant, and then just pop the question! I mean we've been planning on doing that forever already so why not?" I asked as I looked at Nick, who sat up thinking about the idea. "It could work, but how would we ask them?" Nick said as he began to think. "We could get their favorite cakes flavor and put the two together, and we would put the rings on their favorite one?" I suggested as I scratched my head. "Well let's give it a shot, what're they going to say? No?" Nick said as he jumped off the couch. "Ok let's do it!" I said as I pulled out my phone to text Britt, Nick did the same and texted Judy. We told them that we were taking them out to dinner on a double date to the pred/prey restaurant called The Fox and the Hare in Sahara Square that we wanted to go to before I was stabbed. Reservations are at 7 and we will pick them up in Nick's suv. They both loved the idea and said to meet them at Nick and Judy's apartment at 7. I looked to nick and said, "Nick this may be the best time of our lives!" "No, this will be the best time of our lives." Nick said as he gave me a knuckle bump.

After me and Nick got ready, we headed over to Nick and Judy's apartment to pick up the girls. When we pulled up it was 6:15, which means we would arrive 15 minutes early. The plan was that we get the manager when we get to the restaurant, we would ask him to put the rings on the cakes so it would be a surprise for Judy and Britt. "They have no idea what's in store." I said as a grin came onto my face. "I just hope were doing the right thing." Nick said nervously. "Look man don't worry! Everything's gonna go great!" I said with a smile as Judy and Britt walked out of the apartment building. Mine and Nick's jaws dropped as we saw our girlfriends walking to the car. Britt was wearing a long blue dress that had a slit down the side so her leg would occasionally come out. Judy was wearing an elegant green gown that went down to her knees. Me and nick looked at each other and said, "Damn." We got out of the car to admire our girlfriends as they finally got to the car. "Britt just… wow you look breath taking!" I said as I grabbed her paw. "You look very handsome babe." She said as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes and noticed Nick and Judy were locked in a sweet embrace. I pulled away from Britt and said, "how about we take a picture before we go?" "Ok!" Judy said as we all got close to fit into the camera. "To the best night ever!" I said as I took the picture. After we took pictures, we headed towards the restaurant with time to spare for us to get the rings to the manager. When we made it into the restaurant, me and Nick nodded towards each other to put the plan into effect. "Hey baby, me and Nick will be right back. We gotta go use the men's room." I said as I kissed her on top of her head. Me and Nick walked to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were, but then we made a quick turn and headed towards the kitchen. We knocked on the door and waited till a cook came out looking confused, "Yes? May I help you?" "Yes we were wondering if we could speak to the manager?" Nick asked with his commercial grin. "Just a moment." the cook said as he went back into the kitchen. A few moments later, the manager came out and found me and Nick. "Hello, I'm Leonard the manager, is there something I can help you with?" He asked in a French accent. "Well sir, me and my friend Nick here are proposing to our girlfriends tonight at the same time, and we were wondering if after the main course you could bring out a piece of carrot cake with this ring in it to his girlfriend who is a rabbit, and a piece of vanilla cake with this ring in it to my girlfriend who is the black panther, they are standing over there." I pointed to Judy and Britt who were ordering drinks at the bar. I looked back to the manager who had a sad expression on his face as he sighed and said, "unfortunately sir we're all out of cake." I began to laugh as I grabbed Nick's shoulder who was laughing along with me. I slowly stopped laughing as I realized the manager wasn't laughing. "Wait. You're serious?! How do you run out of cake?" I asked completely shocked. "Our desert fridge broke last night and we had to throw away all of the desserts." The manager said as he handed me the rings back. "Well Nick, looks like we'll have to change tactics." I said with a disappointed tone. "Seems like it." He said as we noticed the girls calling us over letting us know our table was ready. When we sat down with the girl's they could tell we were worried about something, so Judy decided to speak up as she set down her menu, "what's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." "Yeah, yall have been acting very strange lately." Britt said as she picked up the menu to pick what she wanted. We were betting on the cake idea the entire time and it just got flushed down the toilet. I quickly thought of a backup plan as I picked up the menu. I reached under the table with my free paw and pulled my phone out to send a text to Nick, _"Dude we got to come up with something fast!"_ not two seconds later my phone buzzes. Nick texted back, _"No kidding! What if we got the guy to put it in their drinks?"_ I quickly typed back, _"they're drinking red wine Nick, they'd never see it."_ I sent to Nick as I looked up and noticed Britt and Judy staring at us with their arms crossed. "You know texting at the table is rude." Britt said to me and Nick, as we put our phone's into our pockets. "Yeah it is." Britt said as she glared at me, making me feel bad.

Out of nowhere, a speaker reverberated as it came to life. The manager was standing on the stage holding a clipboard with a sign-up sheet attached as he spoke into the microphone, "Good evening my fellow mammals. Tonight is Karaoke night here at The Fox and The Hare and anyone can sign up so please feel free to come up to the stage and sing for us!" "Awww! You and Tanner should do that Nick! Yall would kill it up there!" Judy said as she sipped on her wine. Me and Nick looked at each other almost simultaneously as a light bulb went off in our heads. That's how we were gonna do it, we were going to serenade to them and after the song propose to the both of them. We both got up and said, "Ok! We'll be right back." As we made our way to the stage, I wondered what their set list would be for the Karaoke machine. When we got to the stage, I picked up the book that contained their entire playlist and skimmed through it as Nick said, "This karaoke thing really saved us Tanner, I thought we we're gonna be up shit creek without a paddle." "That's gross dude, but hey I think I found the song!" I said as I pointed to Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". "Dude perfect! Nick said as he wrote down our names on the list after a few other people to give us a chance to eat. We went back to the table and ordered our food, anxiously waiting to go on stage. After we had finished our meal, me and Nick were about to jump out of our seats when the manager took the stage after the mammal finished singing. "That was very good sir, you should go on the voice." He said sarcastically as he shook his head. "Alright last but not least, these two mammals picked a good one for yall to leave with tonight. Allow me to introduce Tanner Lionheart and Nick Wilde!" he said as he put the microphone back onto the stand. "Wish us luck!" I said as me and Nick made a beeline for the stage. When we got on stage we grabbed the mikes and nodded as I said, "This song is dedicated to two very special women in mine and Nick's lives. They are here tonight and their names are Britt and Judy!" I said as I clicked play on the screen to begin the song. As soon as the first few notes began to play I walked to the front of the stage and breathed in as I said the first lines of the song.

 _"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby" _I sang with all my heart as the crowd cheered.  
 _"If you need me call me no matter where you are,  
No matter how far" _Nick sang as he came to stand beside me

 _"don't worry baby,"_ I sang in the background as Nick breathed in to sing his next line.  
 _"Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_" Nick sang as we slid away from each other as we sang the next part in unison.

 _"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe"_

As my part came up, I pointed to Britt as I sang,

 _"Remember the day I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow,  
I'll be there when you want me,  
Some way, somehow"_

Then as if we choreographed it, we slid back in and went back to back as we sang together,

 _"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe"_

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and sang as loud as I could

 _"Oh no darling!"_

then nick came in and sang as he looked to Judy, _  
"No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me baby" _

Me and nick then faced each other as I began to sing again,

 _"na na baby"_

Nick went back to facing the crowd as he sang, _  
"'Cause you are my goal"_

I then sang with all the air I could muster into my lungs, _  
"If you're ever in trouble;  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me,"_

And then me and nick shared the next line as we sang,

 _"oh baby!"_

Nick then pointed to Judy and traced an outline of a heart onto his chest as he sang,

 _"My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart"  
_I then lifted Nick and put him on my shoulder as I sang,

 _"If you ever need a helping hand,  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can"  
_and with all of mine and Nicks content we sang the last verses,

 _"Don't you know that there_

 _Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough"_

 _"To keep me from getting to you babe_

 _Don'tcha know that there"  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
Ain't mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough._

When the song finally ended, we were greeted with a thunderous applause as we took a bow. I then tapped the mike and said, "Before me and Nick leave the stage, we have a few words we would like to say to our beautiful dates, Nick would you like to go first?" I asked backing up giving Nick the stage. "Judy, these past few months being with you has been the greatest time of my life! You are the greatest mammal to ever hop into my life. Ever since you hustled me into helping you with the missing mammal case, you have done nothing but help me get on the right track and I just have to say I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Judy Hopps!" he said as he wiped a tear away from his eye. I looked over and noticed that Judy was crying from what Nick had said, I then looked to Britt and smiled as Nick backed away giving me the spotlight. "Brittany, ever since I met you I've felt nothing but happiness whenever I'm around you. You have been there for me more times than I could count and I can promise you I will do the exact same for you. And just like the song said, I will always be there for you. If you're ever in trouble I will always be there to put my life on the line to protect you. I love you Brittany McClain." I said as Nick walked up and stood beside me. I spoke into the microphone trying to hold back the tears. "So Brittany and Judy, me and Nick just have one question for you both." I said as me and him got down on one knee. Brittany and Judy instantly got up and walked to the edge of the stage as we pulled the rings from our jacket pockets, "will you marry me?" me and Nick asked to Britt and Judy as we tried to contain our excitement. "YES OH MY GOODNESS YES!" they both screamed, as me and nick got off the stage the crowd cheered. As soon as I made sure the ring was secure, Brittany threw her arms around me and kissed me with so much passion on my lips it made my body feel electrified. "I love you Tanner Lionheart." She said when she finally pulled away. "And I love you future Mrs. Lionheart." I said as I dipped Brittany and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life in return.


	7. Love, hate, and bullets

During the ride back to the apartment, me and Nick overheard the girls in the back already planning their weddings. I looked over to Nick and said, "I'll tell you what Nick, luck smiled upon us tonight." "I couldn't agree with you more! Imagine if the karaoke didn't happen?" Nick said with a grin. "Let's not think about that, I mean hell, we're getting married to two of the most beautiful mammals on earth." I said with a smile as we both turn around to look at our future wives. Judy and Brittany were talking about everything from flowers, to food, what music to play at the reception, all of it. When we finally made it to the apartment, Nick and Judy took Nick's suv back to their apartment as me and Britt made our way upstairs. As we walk into the apartment, I hung my jacket onto the coat rack. I decided to make me a drink, that's when I felt arms wrap around me as I picked up a bottle of liquor. I turned around to see Britt's face directly in front of mine, her eyes locking onto mine as she smiled. I was about to say something until she mashed her muzzle onto mine, locking us into a passionate kiss. I pulled away as I held onto her waist, "Well, someone's happy." I said with a grin as I set the bottle down on the counter. I grabbed the remote to my smart tv, I clicked on the Pandora app and selected The Weeknd radio. As we moved to the couch, the song Earned it by The Weeknd came on as we started to kiss passionately. Slowly, Britt slips off her shoes, being careful not to break the kiss. My paw slowly travels up her leg, as I continue to kiss her sweet lips. She then pulls away looking to my bedroom, and then back to me as she says, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" "I thought you'd never ask." I said with a devilish grin, as I picked her up in my arms. When we made it into my room, I used my foot to shut the door as I walked to the bed. I set her down so I could help her out of her dress. After I unzipped her, her dress fell to the floor revealing her breathtaking body. She then helps me unbutton my shirt as I kiss and softly bite on her neck. After I slip off my shirt, I lay her down gently onto the bed as I position myself in between her legs. I then slowly begin kissing her neck as I traveled up to her lips as I said, "I love you Brittany." "I love you Tanner." She said as she pressed her lips onto mine. and the rest of the night was history as we made sweet, passionate, love.

As I lay in my bed that following morning, the thought of Brittany couldn't escape my mind. She is perfect, she is amazing, she's going to be my wife. At the thought of that, a smile came across my face. I opened my eyes hoping she was still lying next to me, but she wasn't she had to go to work today. Today was my day off, and I had no idea how to go about spending it. I decided to call Mr. Big, I thought about the chemical plant raid that was supposed to be happening soon. 'I need more info if he has any.' I thought to myself as I found Mr. Big's number in my phone, I pressed call and waited patiently for him to answer. The ringing stopped as the crime boss's voice came over the phone, "Tanner! How are you my friend? Did the proposal go well?" "Mr. Big im doing fantastic! Because the love of my life said yes to my proposal!" I said with excitement as a big smile came across my face. "That's wonderful to hear!" Mr. Big said with a happy tone in his voice. "Mr. Big sir, I was hoping I could talk to you more about what we discussed last night?" I asked as I laid back onto the bed. "Go ahead my boy, ask what you need to." Mr. Big said. "Ok, so besides the where and the who I was hoping you could give me a when the raid would take place?" I asked as I grabbed a pen and paper from my bedside table. "Well Tanner I hate to say this, but unfortunately I do not know when they will hit the chemical plant. But what I can tell you is that you need to be prepared. Word has spread that Sloan is buying black market weapons for his men to hit the chemical plant, so you may wanna pack some extra firepower just in case. And Tanner I have to warn you of something." Mr. Big said as his voice lowered into a sad tone. "What is it?" I asked, as I became worried at what he was going to say. "Watch out for your loved ones. Cause your enemies can use them against you. Protect your loved ones Tanner, whatever it takes." He said shortly hanging up afterwards. I set my phone down, 'did Mr. Big know something that I didn't?' I thought to myself. I decided to text Britt and ask her if she wanted lunch, _"Hey beautiful, want me to bring you lunch?"_ she texted back almost immediately and said, _"Yes please! Could you get me something from that new place that opened up by your apartment? I heard they have awesome burgers! Just get me a hamburger with fries and water, I love you so much!"_ I smiled as I sent back, _"of course beautiful :* I'll see you soon, I love you too! :)."_ After I sent the text, I quickly showered and got dressed. I decided to wear blue jeans with a white collared shirt and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my off duty shoulder holster and slipped it on along with my badge and handcuffs, just in case I run into trouble. I then put on my black leather jacket and headed towards the new burger joint to get Britt's lunch. After I had gotten mine and Britt's food, I drove towards Zootopia elementary with a smile on my face. But that Smile faded away as I saw three police cruisers fly past me, heading straight for the school. My mind suddenly shifted from happiness to concern, as I slammed my foot on the gas to catch up with the cruisers. When I made it to the school, police cars surrounded the area as the officers were getting statements from all the faculty and students. I parked right beside one of the cruisers, I spot Nick and Judy taking statements from one of the teachers. I got out and walked over to Nick and Judy, who didn't realize I was there until I was right beside them. "What happened here?" I asked in a worried tone. Nick and Judy had looks of sadness and regret in their eyes as Nick looked to me and said, "Tanner, I need to talk to you." Nick lead me to his police cruiser, where he reached into the back seat and pulled out an evidence bag. I began to sob as I grabbed the bag from Nick, inside was a white rose and Britt's engagement ring. Along with the ring and rose, was a note made out to me, it was from Sloan. I opened the evidence bag and pulled out the note and began to read it, _"Tanner. By the time you read this me and your fiancé will be long gone. Don't worry, no harm will come to her. Yet. Until then I hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Sloan."_ I crushed the note in my hands as I threw it and roared, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I reached into the bag and pulled out the ring, tears rolled down my face as I held it in my hand. I took off my necklace and slipped Britt's ring onto the chain, I then put it back on as Judy approached. "Tanner, we're going to find her don't worry." Judy said as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. I looked to Judy then finally Nick as I said with all the anger in my heart, "When I find Sloan, he is going to regret crossing paths with me. He can shoot me, stab me and torture me for all I care. But when you kidnap my fiancé, you better believe that I'm going to skin your ass alive." I then grabbed a radio from Nick's cruiser, I turn it on and started walking to my car as I said, "Radio me if you need me. I have somewhere to be." I said as I got in my car and burned tires as I peeled out of the parking lot. 'Don't worry baby. I'm going to save you.' I thought to myself as I headed towards the precinct, to pay a little visit to the equipment room for tracking devices. I had a plan that was destined to work.

As I pulled up to the station, anger was the only thing on my mind as I got out of the car and walked up the steps of the precinct. I threw the doors open and walked over to Clawhauser, he could tell I was angry. "where's Bogo." I said through my teeth as I placed my hands on his desk. "h-he's upstairs." Clawhauser said nervously as he pointed to Bogo's office. I made my way upstairs and when I reached his office, I knocked letting him know I was there. "Come in." Bogo said as I walked in. "Sir I would like to perform a stakeout operation at Zootopia chemical plant." I said without hesitation. "And why is it that I should do that?" Bogo said as he took off his glasses. "Because sir, a source of mine told me that Sloan is going to be hitting the chemical plant to steal something soon and I want to be there to stop him." I said without blinking. Bogo sighs as he looks to me and says, "Tanner, Hopps and Wilde informed me on what happened with your fiancé, I'm very sorry for what happened. But don't think for one second that im going to let you go out there alone, risking your life while anger is clouding your judgement! You could get yourself hurt or worse, and I cannot let that happen. So im sorry Tanner but im denying your request." Bogo said as he stood up, looking into my eyes with ferocity. I just stood there, I couldn't believe that Bogo denied my request to stopping Sloan and saving my fiancé. I took a moment to process before I finally said, "I understand, you're right I shouldn't let anger get the best of me. But Bogo, let me just say one thing and I will walk out of this office. If it was your fiancé that was kidnapped, would you do everything in your power to save her?" I asked as I began to make my way to the door. "Tanner." Chief Bogo said, making me turn around. "I accept your request, BUT… you must take back up with you." He said as he throws me the equipment lockup key. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of his office. I pulled out my phone and called Nick, I waited patiently for him to answer the phone. _"Hello?"_ Nick said as his voice came through the phone. "Nick, you and Judy meet me in the garage at the precinct. I'm getting some equipment and weapons, along with the surveillance van." I said as I walked down the stairs. "Tanner, what're you planning to do?" Nick asked as I reached the equipment lockup. "Whenever Sloan shows up to steal from the chemical plant, we will be there to stop him!" I said as I unlocked the door and threw it open. I grabbed the tracking devices, along with m4a1's sized to fit Judy and Nick. I grabbed an MK14 EBR with a quick detach scope mount, I grabbed the thermal scope along with a red dot sight for close combat. I grabbed a duffle bag and threw as many clips as I could for our weapons into the bag. I walked out of the room, locking the door behind me as I went to meet Nick and Judy.

After I met Judy and Nick in the garage, we piled into the van and headed to Zootopia chemical plant. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I sped down the road, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Nick and Judy were obviously worried about me, I could see it in their eyes. When we finally made it to the Zootopia chemical plant, I parked far enough away to where I could snipe if need be but not to be seen. I sat in the driver seat binoculars pressed to my face the entire time, not wanting to give them a chance to get by unnoticed. "So what does Sloan's plan have to do with the chemical plant?" Judy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." I said as I noticed movement along the sky line. "What the hell is that?" Nick said noticing what I was looking at. I zoomed in and 3 helicopters came into view, all carrying Sloan's goons and… "Sloan." I said as I lowered my binoculars. I jumped out of the van and walked to the back of the van to grab my rifle. 'I should probably inform HQ to bring a lot of body bags,' I thought to myself as I loaded the rifle. "Tanner, you do realize that were outnumbered 10/1?" Nick said as he started loading his M4. "Really? I thought it looked pretty even to me." I said as I fitted the thermal scope to the rifle, I then loaded a bullet into the chamber. I got on top of the van so I could get a good vantage point. I zoomed in on the plant, watching the helicopters land as the goons jump out and secure the area, there was probably around 30 of them. I watched Sloan step out of the helicopter, as he buttoned the top button of his suit. "I could kill you so easily Sloan, all it would take is the squeeze of the trigger." I said to myself as I put the crosshairs on Sloan's head. That's when I noticed his arm extend back to the chopper, two goons dragged Britt out as a gasp escaped my breath. "She's here!" I said as I got off the van, I quickly grabbed the tracking devices and started running towards the plant. Nick's voice came over the radio, "Tanner where are you going?!" "I'm going to save Britt!" I said as I reached the building that looked over where the Helicopters landed. I quickly climbed the ladder to the roof, 'I'm coming baby.' I thought to myself as I made it to the edge of the building, taking my position. I then looked down the scope to see Sloan holding Britt up with one arm, as he grabs his cell phone and dials someone's number. As he put the phone to his ear, he mouthed something and then hung up. Out of the corner of my eye a door leading into the factory opens, an armadillo riding a fork lift carrying pallets with containers towards the helicopters. I zoomed in on the containers, written on them was the letters VX. "Nick, give me what information you can on VX." I said as I continued to watch them load barrels into the chopper. "Okay, VX, codenamed "Purple Possum", Unlike virtually every other poison, VX is mammal made and when inhaled it causes respiratory failure and then death." Nick said as he read the description. So, that's what Sloan wanted, a highly potent mammal made nerve agent to vaporize and spread over the city. "Nick after I take out a few of Sloan's goons, I want you and Judy to ram the gates and come in guns blazing got it?" I said as I took aim at the guard's head beside Sloan. "You got it bro, let's do this." Nick said over the radio. I slowly pulled the trigger, being careful not to move the rifle. I hear a loud bang as the bullet rockets out of the barrel, a second later the goon beside Sloan drops to the ground with a hole in the center of his head. I changed scopes and slid down the ladder, when my feet hit the ground I ran for the nearest cover I could find. That's when I heard the smash of the front gate and bullets flying, as Nick and Judy rode through the front gate, they killed 5 of his goons in the process. This made the goons turn their way, I then came from behind cover and shot 5 times dropping 5 of Sloan's goons. I heard Sloan yell as he dragged Brittany, "Get on the Choppers! We're moving out!" "not without my gift you're not." I said to myself as I ran from behind cover killing 6 more of his goons. I dropped the rifle and drew my pistol in my right hand, as I pulled out the tracking device in my left. I ran to the helicopter as fast as I could, it was almost out of reach before I jumped on. I was hanging off the bay door as I tried to pull myself up, when I looked up I was face to face with Sloan. "Hello Tanner, miss me?" he asks as he grabs me by my jacket and pulls me into the chopper. He then throws me to the ground, he extends his claws and tries swing at me. I kick him in the face when he comes close, making him hit the side of the chopper with is back. He roars out in rage as he runs at me, angrily swiping. That's when I decided to drop the tracking device near Brittany, as Sloan grabs me and slams me against the wall. I look over and see her grab it, she instantly slips it into her bra so Sloan wouldn't find it. 'That's my girl.' I thought as Sloan punched me once in the gut and throws me out the chopper, falling to the ocean as the helicopter flew away. As I hit the water, the pain that ensued was the worst feeling in the world. As I swam towards the surface, only one thing crossed my mind, Britt. As I breached the water's surface I looked around and noticed the chopper flying off into the distance. "I'm coming baby girl. I promise." I said as I began to swim to shore.

When I made it back to shore, I went to find Nick and Judy among the carnage that had just occurred not moments ago. I found them currently holding Sloan's goons at gunpoint as the Goon's cuffed themselves, cursing at us under their breath. "Have you asked them anything yet?" I asked as I walked up to Nick. "No, we waited for you to do the honors." Nick said as he put his gun in his holster, after the last goon had cuffed himself. I walked over to one of the goons and knelt down, getting in his face. "what's your name?" I asked the wolf, trying to get him to small talk. "Fuck. You." The wolf said as he spits in my face. That is when I drew my pistol and grabbed it by the barrel as I struck the wolf across the face and said, "well that wasn't very nice. Let's try this again, what is your name." I asked, with an angry stare. The wolf spits out his tooth as he replies, "my name is Thomas." "That's more like it, now what is Sloan going to use to spread that poison?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the pistol's barrel, showing that I wasn't going to ask twice. "He's using a blimp with high-powered misters to blanket the city in the gas." "when is he planning to do this?" I asked. "Tomorrow at noon, but you won't find him in time, the city will be covered in gas by that time." The wolf said as the first squad cars pulled up. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said as I grabbed the locator from Nick and showed the wolf the screen. I stood up and handed the locator back to Nick as I said, "enjoy prison." I walked away heading towards the van, Nick and Judy in tow behind me. When we got to the van, I pulled up the locator on one of the computers in the back of the van and began tracking the chopper. Slowly but surely, the locator found the tracker that Britt had on her. The tracker stopped at the edge of the border between Tundra Town and Sahara Square. That's where we need to go, but we needed extra firepower. Guessing that this was where Sloan was hiding the blimp, there would definitely be security at an all-time high. I turned to Nick and said, "Nick what kind of heavy weapons do we have back at HQ?" "We've got everything from 50. Caliber snipers to rocket launchers, wait why?" Nick asked when a worried look crossed his face. I turned back to the computer screen, "because we are going to war." I said coldly as I pulled back the receiver on my gun and letting go as the bullet in the chamber ejected and another was put in its place.

We went back to the precinct to grab more supplies, we were gonna need it to take out Sloan's army. But when we entered the precinct, Bogo was waiting for us at Clawhauser's desk. From the look on his face I knew he was not happy, but what had to be done was done. "Well, I hope you were able to get something out of this ordeal." He said as he crossed his arms. "We managed to place a tracker on the chopper before it took off. They landed at the abandoned blimp storage facility on the wall dividing Tundra Town and Sahara Square, that's where we believe Sloan is loading up a blimp filled with VX, a very powerful neurotoxin that was made at the chemical plant we just took down. He's using high-powered misters to spread it all over the city tomorrow at 12:00." I said as Bogo looked at me in shock and anger. "This is unbelievable. Well I would say for you to stay here, but knowing you, you are going to go regardless of what I say. So I'm coming with you." Chief Bogo said as he started walking down the hall, heading towards the Heavy weapons lock up. I couldn't believe what I just heard, so I ran to catch up with Bogo and said, "But sir, this isn't your fight! I don't want you out there risking your life for us." I said looking at Bogo with an upset look on my face. "It's became my fight when I learned that son of a bitch is going to gas my city!" he said as he unlocked the door to the heavy weapons lockup. He pushed the door open and switched on the light, mine and Nick's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. The amount of heavy weapons that hung on the walls was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen! There was a Barrett 50. Caliber sniper rifle, a LMG sitting on a table with a box of bullets that fed into it, and a rocket launcher that had heat seeking capabilities. "It's beautiful!" Nick said as he ran over to the wall of guns. I grabbed two duffle bags and handed one to Bogo as I said, "Grab anything you can carry." A few moments later we were leaving the heavy weapons lock up armed to the teeth, we looked like a death squad. I made a quick stop by the equipment room to grab more ammo for mine, Nick, and Judy's weapons along with bulletproof vests just in case. We then made our way up to the roof of the precinct heading towards the police chopper. When we got situated in the chopper, I sat in the back of the chopper with my sniper resting on my lap. Bogo sat in the pilot's seat as he was preparing for takeoff. "Hey guys, I just wanna say that if we don't make it but we save the day in the end, it was an honor to serve with you. Also I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends." I said as we made our way to Sloan's hideout.


	8. The final battle

Sloan's POV

I sat in the leather chair that was inside the cockpit of the blimp, as I watched my men pour VX into the high-powered misters tank. Behind me, I could hear Tanner's fiancé trying to find a way out of her restraints. I decided to turn the chair around and stare at her intently as I said, "stop moving, or else." She immediately stopped, she looked to me and said, "He's coming for me you know. And he will kill you." "oh I believe he is coming for you, but killing me? Not so much," I say as I turn my chair back around to watch the filling process. "So, why did you have Tanner's mom killed?" the girl asked, a smile instantly came across my face as I turned back around. "I didn't have Tanner's mother killed… I was the one who killed her!" I said as I let out a maniacal laugh. A look of horror came across her face as I stood up and walked over to her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You're the only thing I have for leverage." I said as I finally had her within my reach, I extended my paw and caressed he face. She tried to pull away, but I kept her there by using my other paw to grab her wrist as I said, "You know, I can see why Tanner loves you. You remind him of his mother, she was beautiful, nice, and considerate. It was a shame to take her life, but it was SOOO worth it." I said with a smile as I lifted her paw and lightly kissed her paw. I let go of her and walked back to my desk, I picked up the picture of my little kit Elaine and said, "Don't worry, we will be together again someday." As I sat the picture down, one of my men's voices came over the radio. He sounded worried as he said, "Sir! We have a helicopter inbound! ZPD shield on the side!" I picked up the radio and said, "It's Tanner, grab all the weapons and ammo you can and take him out!" "You're afraid of Tanner." The girl said with confidence, I turned around and pointed to her as I said, "I am not scared, I am being cautious. No way in hell am I going to let him ruin my plan." That's when I heard the sound of guns firing, 'Let the war begin.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the window, and watched my men spring into action as the helicopter touched down.

My POV- 10 minutes before the battle

As we flew through the air, I looked forward as we were getting closer to Sloan's hideout. I slowly checked my gun to make sure everything was in order, 'this needs to end today.' I thought to myself. I looked around the chopper, watching as everyone got prepped. "Tanner come here a minute." Bogo said over the helicopters rotors. I walked to the cockpit, I leaned my head in and said, "what's up chief?" Bogo reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a cigar, handing it to me as he said, "for after the fight." I took the cigar with a smile and said, "thanks Bogo." "You better get ready, I can see Sloan's troops moving into position, they know were coming." Bogo said as I went back to my seat, 'time to slim his numbers.' I thought to myself as I slid the door open. I looked down the scope, there was easily over 50 guards guarding this blimp. I decided to get some sniper practice, "Bogo! Circle the compound while I snipe away some of Sloan's goons." "You got it tanner!" Bogo said as he began circling the compound. I raised my rifle and picked my first target, one of Sloan's Goons had grabbed a rocket launcher. I saw him lifting the rocket launcher to take aim, but I decided to put a round right between his eyes before he could get a shot off. Judy and Nick joined in, trying to take out as many goons as we could before we landed. After we circled the compound three times, I yelled to Bogo, "TAKE US DOWN!" As soon as the helicopter touched down, I jumped out and immediately took cover behind a concrete wall. Nick and Judy took cover behind a wall opposite of me as I laid down cover fire. "NICK! JUDY! MOVE UP TO THE THOSE CONCRETE ROAD BLOCKS! ILL DRAW THEIR FIRE!" I yelled as I began laying down suppressive fire. Nick and Judy moved up and took out five guards in the process. When they made it to the wall, I looked up and saw the blimp in the hangar. I used my scope to get a view inside the cockpit, that's when I saw Sloan and Brittany. I noticed Sloan beginning launch preparations, I looked to Nick and yelled, "NICK! Lay down suppressive fire I'm moving towards the blimp!" "Okay! Ready? GO!" Nick yelled as he and Judy laid down cover fire. I ran as fast as I could, as I threw my rifle over my shoulder. I quickly drew my pistol, as I came up to a barrier with three goons behind it. I jumped as high as I could over the barrier, I quickly fired three bullets which hit the targets in the chest putting them down instantly. I ran into the hangar just as the blimp was taking off, I grabbed onto the railing of the catwalk that surrounded the cockpit as it lifted from the ground. I made my way towards the cockpit door, I quickly shot two goons in the head as they came around the corner. When I made it to the door, I peeked inside to assess the situation. Brittany was at the control station with Sloan, and four goons were posted on both sides. I ejected my clip and counted the rounds, only eight left. I took a breath as I pulled out a flashbang, I needed to kill the guards before taking on Sloan, otherwise I would die and Sloan would gas the city. I pulled the pin, I then threw open the door and threw in the flashbang as I yelled, "Britt! Close your eyes and cover your ears!" After I heard the sound of the flashbang exploding, I walked in and shot the goons, one by one in the head until all that was left was me, Britt, and Sloan.

Sloan turns around and sees me standing in the middle of the cockpit with my pistol raised, he slowly raises his paws and begins to clap. "congratulations Tanner, you've taken out my men. But you still haven't succeeded, you still have to go through me and trust me on this, I will not let you ruin my plan." Sloan says as he removes his jacket, he throws it to the floor. "Are you ready to die Tanner?" Sloan said as he began to walk towards me. I looked to Britt and smiled as I said, "No Sloan, I'm not. But you should." I said as I lifted my paws and clenched them into fists as Sloan let out a roar and charged towards me. I quickly dodged as Sloan ran past me, he quickly spun around and hit me across my muzzle with a left hook. I then kicked Sloan in his stomach as hard as I could, making him double over. I wrap my arm around his neck as I start kneeing him in the face, he wiggles free as he extends his claws and slashes my leg causing me to cry out in pain. I back up and start to limp on my leg, Sloan runs forward and swipes his claws at my face. One of his claws slashed across my right eye, barely missing my eyeball as I cover my face in agony. He then shoves me against the wall, he then grabs me by the throat and starts punching me in the face. I then extend my claws and shove them into his arm as he reared back for another hit, he screams out in pain and anger as he backs away. "My turn." I say as I begin hitting him with left and right hooks, making him back into the wall. I then extend my claws and shove them into his chest, I then slashed his face with my other paw as he continued to cry out in pain. "Give up Sloan!" I yelled as I dug my claws deeper. "NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER!" He yelled as he shoved me off, making me fall to the ground. He then extends his claws and drives them into my chest, causing me to cry out. "You want to know something Tanner, I was the one who killed your mother! The sight of her blood dripping off my claws was so relaxing. And I just want you to know, I enjoyed. Every. Minute. Of. It." Sloan said as he drove his claws deeper into my chest. When he said those words, my vision went red with rage as I screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". I grabbed his wrist and pulled out his claws, I then bring my legs up and kick Sloan in the chest as hard as I could, sending him stumbling backwards. I got up and started throwing left and right hooks with all my strength, continuously hitting Sloan in the face as I made him back up. When I had him against the wall, I shoved my paw onto his throat, choking him as I punched him. I stopped punching Sloan, my paw was stained with blood from my knuckles and Sloan's bleeding face. "Sloan, I'm not going to kill you, because I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my mother." I said as I let him go and let him fall to the floor. I turned and walked over to Britt to untie her, but then I felt the force of a linebacker hit me in my back as I fell to the floor. I roll over and Sloan jumps on top of me, furiously trying to slice my throat. "Alright you bastard, you asked for it!" I brought my leg up and pulled out my pistol that I had on my ankle, I unloaded the entire clip into Sloan's stomach until he fell off of me. I sat up and loaded another clip into the gun as I got up and stood over Sloan, "You're finished Sloan, give up!" he slowly sat up and said, "No… If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" he yelled as he reached over to one of his dead goons belts and pulls out a pistol. I quickly raised my pistol and put a round through his head, Sloan's body finally laid in a crumpled heap.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I fell to my knees, 'he's finally dead, the son of a bitch that killed my mom is finally dead.' I thought to myself as I pulled the cigar out that Bogo gave me. I went through the goon's pockets till I found a zippo lighter, I put the cigar in my mouth and puffed it a couple of times until it was well lit. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Britt with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me and begins to sob. I slowly put my paw on her back, rubbing it as I said, "it's ok Britt, it's ok. It's over. It's finally over." Britt piloted the blimp back to the hangar as best as she could, while I attended to my injuries with the first aid kit on the blimp. When we made it back to the hangar, I took the controls and landed it safely, making sure I didn't rupture the VX tanks when we landed. Britt helped me as we walked to the door of the cockpit, I saw my M1911 at my feet and picked it up as we walked out. Outside, other police officers had arrived to secure the area, as Britt walked me over to the medical chopper to get me to a hospital to attend to my more severe injuries. "TANNER!" I heard two mammals scream, I turned around and saw Nick and Judy running towards me. I knelt down and hugged them both as tears began to fall from my eyes. "You guys, it's over. No more worrying about Sloan, none of it." I said with a smile as the medical team began to address my wounds. "What do you mean?" Judy asked as she put her paw on mine. "Sloan is dead. He tried to shoot me. He gave me no choice." I said as the medical team prepared me for evac. Britt climbed into the chopped and a medical team member said, "Ma'am I'm sorry, you can't ride in here." The otter said as she approached Britt. I grabbed her shoulder and said, "Miss, it's ok. She's my fiancé." I said with a smile as I leaned over to Britt and kissed her. When we got to the hospital, the doctors went straight to work stitching and bandaging my wounds from mine and Sloan's fight. Nick, Judy, and Bogo all came to the hospital, after the doctors finished stitching me up they took me and Britt back to the station to get our statements. After that we all decided to go to the watering hole for a couple of drinks, when we got there the entire force was there and Nick handed me a drink as he lifted his in the air and said, "I would like to propose a toast, for the mammal that single handedly took down Sloan and stopped his plan on gassing the city. To the mammal who did what he had to do to save the love of his life and the citizens of this great city. To Tanner!" he said as we all cheered and took a drink. "Thanks Nick, but I couldn't have done it without all of you helping me along the way." I said as I raised my glass and took another drink. I then took a seat by Britt, as the karaoke began and all of my fellow officers began to sing and laugh. "You know I almost forgot to give this back to you." I said as I pulled off my necklace, revealing Britt's ring. I took it off and said, "may I?" "You may." Britt said with a smile as I placed the ring back onto Britt's paw. "You know it's funny, this is where we first met." I said as I looked around the bar. "And to think it was only a few months ago." Britt said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah, there's just one problem." I said with a worried look on my face. "What is it?" Brittany asked, wondering what I was going to say. "We are engaged and we haven't even met each other's parents." I said with a light chuckle. "Don't worry baby, my parents are going to love you!" She said as she tightened her grip on my paw, reassuring me it'll be okay. "And my dad is going to love you! Too bad he won't be able to make it to the wedding though." I said with a disappointed look on my face. "I'm sorry Tanner, I know how much you want your father to be there." Britt said as she put her free paw on my face. "It's ok, I'll just show him pictures and videos. I owe him a visit soon anyway." I said with a smile as I wiped the tears away from my face. And for the rest of the night we enjoyed each other's company till me and Britt went back to my apartment for some well-earned rest.


	9. Authors note

Alright guys authors note!

So ive decided to write an entire new book with the help of my co-writer Neptunethefennec! I'm proud to say that im excited to be working with Neptune on my new story which i hope all of you will love! If you get a chance go and read his stories, they are worth the read i promise! But anyway, i still have one chapter to go on a whole new life which i hope all of you will enjoy as it will be the end of the story for Tanner Lionheart. But with the new story that me and Neptune are writing together you will love the new character more than the last, that i can promise you! So stay tuned for chapter 9 of a whole new life and for the first chapter of mine and Neptunes new story! But until then i wish you all a great day!


	10. wedding, parents, and surprises!

Two days after the case ended, me and Britt got ready and decided to go see my dad, when we got to the prison I immediately got nervous. 'What if my dad doesn't like Britt?' I thought to myself. Britt looked at me and saw that I was zoned out so she kissed me on the cheek and asked, "what's on your mind babe?" I looked at her and let out a sigh, "I'm just worried about my dad, what if he doesn't like you? I have no idea what to do if he doesn't like you." I looked to the floor, my paws going into my pockets trying to keep them from shaking because of my nervousness. Britt laid a hand on my cheek and said, "Tanner, I'm here for you no matter what happens." She said with a smile as she placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled as I pulled out my paw and grabbed hers as we walked to the visitation area, where my father was waiting for us with a smile on his face. "Look who it is! My son the big hero of Zootopia! I am so proud of you son!" he said with a smile as me and him embraced in a hug. "Thanks dad, me and Britt actually have a surprise for you!" I said as Britt lifted her paw to show my dad the engagement ring I had given her. His eyes lit up and pulled both of us into a tight hug as he said, "I'm so happy for both of you! So when's the wedding?" "Well we haven't really decided yet but hopefully soon, we really wish you could be there dad." I said with sadness in my voice. My dad put his paw on my shoulder and said, "It's ok son, just promise to show me pictures." He said while a tear rolled down his cheek. Britt tapped me on the shoulder as she said, "Well, since you got our surprise out of the way, I have a surprise for both of you." Me and my dad looked at each other with confused looks on our faces as Britt reached into her bag and pulled out a box. 'why does Brittany have a box with her?' I thought to myself as she opened it and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Britt, is that what I think it is?" I said as I reached out for the stick, Brittany slowly hands it to me as she smiles. My father and I looked at the test, tears immediately began to stream from my face as I looked at the test. In the results box, a pink plus sign looked me in the face as I looked to Britt. "When did you find out?" I asked as I grabbed her paw. "Last night, I literally cover my mouth to contain my excitement!" Britt said as she began to cry with a smile on her face. I looked back to the test and said to myself as tears streamed down my face, "I'm going to be a dad." I wrap my arms around my dad and hug him with all of my might as I say, "and you're going to be a grandad!" When I pulled away, tears were falling from my father's eyes as he began to sob. "Dad? What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on his back, trying to calm him down. "It's just, I wish your mother was here for this happy moment. But I know in my heart that she is proud of both of you." My father said as he pulled me and Britt into a hug.

After we left the prison Britt received a phone call from her mother inviting us to dinner, it was finally time for me to meet Britt's parents and I was nervous as hell. We decided to go back home and change into something more formal, that's when Britt brought out my formal police attire. "Whatcha doing with that baby?" I asked as I walked over and kissed her on the lips. "Well since you rarely wear, it I was thinking you could show off to my parents how you are this big city cop who saved Zootopia?" she said with a grin as she lays the uniform onto the bed and then wraps her arms around me. I let out a soft chuckle as I said, "Okay baby girl I'll wear it just for you." I said as I placed another kiss onto her lips. After we had gotten dressed and ready, Britt drove me and her to her parent's house in the Rainforest district. When we were nearing her parents house, my heart began to beat out of my chest as I grabbed Britt's paw. "Baby relax, you have nothing to worry about! My parents are going to love you!" Britt said as she plants a kiss on my cheek. "I hope so, I just hope I'm not overdressed." I said as we pulled up to a fancy black gate with a gold letter M. Britt leaned out and punched in the code to the gate, the gate made no sound as it swung open allowing us to continue down the driveway. My mouth instantly dropped at the sight of Britt's parent's house, they lived on an estate in the Rainforest district! "Baby, what do your parents do for a living?" I asked Britt as she pulled up to the front door. "Well daddy desings police and military hardware while my mother stays at home." Britt said as two servants came up to the car and assisted us out. "Thank you." I say nervously as me and Britt walk up the steps to the front door. Britt rings the doorbell and my heart begins to beat faster as I hear some mammal calling form inside the house. A few seconds later, a black panther who looked exactly like Britt but older answered the door with a smile as she said, "Oh Brittany my loving daughter you made it!" She brings Britt into a hug as her gaze moves towards me, making my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode. "And you must be her handsome fiancé Tanner, well I must say that it is finally a pleasure to meet you." She said as she gives me a hug. "i-it's nice to meet y-you to Mrs. M-McClain." I said as I began to stutter I was so nervous. "Please Tanner, call me Laura. Well, dinner is almost ready so let's go into the dining room, your father is waiting for us." Britt's mom said as she led us into the dining room. As we entered the dining room, I felt a pair of eyes lock onto me as I entered making me instantly more nervous. At the other end of the table, another black panther with a white suit sat at the end of the table. Me and him locked eyes as we took our seats around the table, but I walked over to him and extended my paw as I said, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. McClain." The panther looks at my extended paw and then back to me as he stands in his chair. 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' I thought to myself as he stepped within a foot of me. right then and there I thought he was going to tell me to get out of the house, but then the unexpected happened. The panther threw his arms around me as he said, "Thank you for saving my daughter, she means the world to us and you do as well… son." I couldn't believe what just happened, I thought I may have been dreaming but I wasn't! he actually accepted me into the family! After the dinner with her parents, we drove back home to my apartment to begin the long process of wedding planning.

 **Two months later**

The butterflies in my stomach were pissing me off as I tried to get a hold of myself. 'Get a grip Tanner! You're about to be married to the most beautiful mammal on the planet!' I thought to myself as I loosened my tie to allow me to breathe. Nick who I made my best man stood beside me, he knew I was freaking out because he could see the worried look on my face. "Tanner, look at me. everything is going to be fine! Hell if me and Judy got through it, you certainly can." Nick said as he looked over to Judy, who was holding their two new born fox and bunny hybrid children. "You're right Nick, I've got this." I said as the pianist began to play. Time seemed to slow down as I watched my beautiful soon to be bride walk towards me down the aisle, who was currently 64 days into her pregnancy but still looked beautiful in her dress. After we had said our vows and said our I do's we finally kissed and became husband and wife. The reception after was probably one of the craziest parties to ever come to the elderly Gazelle hotel, I kinda felt bad for the people who would be cleaning up after us. Me and Britt watched as all of our friends and family party like there was no tomorrow. Chief Bogo and Clawhauser were having a dance off to see who would be a better back up dancer for Gazelle, I swear it was the coolest but funniest thing I had ever seen in my life. Then there were the other officers, who decided it was a good idea to have a Keg race which resulted in about a fourth of the force being passed out or throwing up into the bathroom stalls. I decided not to drink because I wanted to remember every moment of this wonderful day as me and my beautiful new bride watched the party in front of us.

 **6 months later**

"Hey Tanner, were going to the bar for a drink. Wanna come with?" Delgato said as him and two other officer's walked to their personal cars. "Nah man not tonight, my wife and son are waiting for me." I said as I climbed into my car. "Aight Tanner, I'll see you tomorrow!" Delgato said as he walked to his car. As I drove home, I texted Britt letting her know I was on the way home. After I pulled into the driveway, I walked up to the door and pushed the key into the lock. I unlocked the door and walked into the house to be greeted by Britt, who was carrying dinner to the table. "Hey baby, how was work?" she said as she sat the pot of crickets and noodles onto the table. "Just another day at the office, how is Everett?" I asked as I walked into the dining room, where my son was sitting in his high chair eating his cut up crickets and noodles. Everett had the body and the mane of a lion, but he had Britt's fur color and tail along with her facial structure. When Everett saw me walk into the dining room, he instantly began cooing with happiness as I went and sat beside him. After we ate dinner, we decided to watch tv on the couch, with Everett curled up in my arm and Britt leaning her head against my shoulder as she slept. I looked down to my beautiful wife and then to my son as I said, "I'm never letting either of you go, ever." I then slowly drifted off to sleep, as me and my family slept on the couch, resting for the next day to come along.

The End

well everyone, it is with a sad and heavy heart that i have to say that the story ends here for Tanner Lionheart... or does it? Who knows! But for now I've started working on a new story with Neptune the fennec as my co-writer. when yall get a chance go and checkout his stories they are worth the read. Hopefully i will have the first chapter posted soon! No hints! lol. you'll have to wait till the story comes out. So until then my friends, i lift my glass of crown to you and say goodnight!


End file.
